


I'll always be your sweetling

by AlayneBaelish



Series: dysfunctional love [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, First Love, Fluffy feels before all the creepiness, Incest, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Scheming, Twisted love, baby Sansa, kid Sansa, teen Sansa, unconventional revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBaelish/pseuds/AlayneBaelish
Summary: They say the first man a girl falls in love with is their daddy. Sometimes they are a prince and a king all rolled into one
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Series: dysfunctional love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654765
Comments: 140
Kudos: 173





	1. Sansa aged: 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last instalment of my 'dysfunctional love' series, with more of a look into different years in their lives. Some chapters are flashbacks so that means this is another sequel and prequel. 
> 
> The first chapter is when Petyr first meets Sansa, so at this stage in their lives there is nothing sexual in nature about his feelings towards her.

Catelyn was called into work at the last minute, which left Ned alone with two toddlers and a crying baby left solely in his care during his day off. Robb and Jon were running around the house like they had just downed five packs of sugar.

They were playing something Ned couldn't even pronounce the name of, while he was bouncing baby Sansa on his knee to try and get her to stop wailing. He said baby but Sansa was almost two years old, she had been roughly six pounds when she was born, making her the tiniest baby Ned had ever held and reaching two, Sansa still seemed small compared to how Robb and Jon were at that age. Sansa had also yet to develop any coherent words or speech, she knew mama and dada but nothing much else. But neither Cat or himself were at all concerned about her development, because after two children already taught them anything, was that all children learnt at different rates.

"Come on Sansa, I've changed your diaper, I tried feeding you and you weren't hungry- I don't know what you want!" Ned was frustrated and he felt close to wanting to tear his own hair out.

Jon ran past him again for the millionth time, but this time he misjudged his turn around the living room and bumped into the coffee table at an ugly angle, his head hitting the corner and he fell down without making a sound for about a minute.

Ned looked on with a look of concern, he knew something was wrong when Jon gasped a couple of times, than begun crying. Ned now had two children crying, both taking it in turns to outmatch the other in volume.

"Jon! Dad! 'on is 'urt!" Robb had been chasing Jon, but he stopped to yell for his dad's immediate attention as he patted and knelt beside Jon. Ned had been meaning to get that thing replaced, but with all the hassle that comes with dealing with a newborn, the coffee table had been forgotten.

Ned was in shock, he saw Jon looked stunned at first but when the pain hit, than it really hit him. Ned finally rushed into action and he placed Sansa in the mobile crib he had dragged out from the bedroom and rushed to pick up Jon, to examine how severe his injures were.

Ned cursed, seeing blood coming from his forehead, and Robb rushed after them to watch over them as Ned went for the first aid kit searching for some bandaids.

Sansa's wails grew louder in volume the moment she was placed down on her back, but there was nothing Ned could do about that while he was trying to console Jon. Ned sat him on the kitchen counter as he looked through the first aid kit he had placed down next to him.

Robb was right in between Ned's legs looking up at them concerned, and because he was tall enough, Robb was patting Jon's legs that were dangling over the counter in what Robb hoped was a comforting manner.

Once Jon was all patched up Ned looked for the secret stash of chocolate frogs he kept hidden even from Cat. He felt this situation called for some sweet chocolatey comfort, but the doorbell rung putting his search momentarily on hold.

Ned opened the door, holding a crying toddler in his arms with his baby's crying coming from the living room behind them. Ned was surprised to see Petyr Baelish at his front door, he hadn't seen him in years, not since before he and Cat had gotten married actually. "Cat's not home. Not for a couple more hours yet."

Petyr was straightening his cufflinks when the door opened, and he smirked at the disaster revealed before him. "Need some help?" Petyr offered, as an olive branch.

Ned looked relieved to receive any kind of help at all, no matter who it was in the form of, and he asked Petyr to see to his daughter who from the sounds of it was on the verge of giving herself a heart attack, so that he could finish attending to the boys.

When Petyr had only been home for almost a month from his work, days after he returned from interstate he had gone to see Cat the first chance he had. Almost a year after their drunken escapade. Petyr saw her car was in the driveway and not Ned's, which meant she was home alone giving them the perfect opportunity to talk in private. "Cat."

When she opened the door she instantly regretted it, Petyr shouldn't be here Ned was due home any minute now, and she didn't want him coming home to _this_. She never wanted Ned to find out about her infertility, even if it only happened once. She tried closing the door so Petyr also wouldn't disturb the children that she had just put down for their naps. "Petyr, what are you doing here?" She knew why he was here, but she needed him to understand it was a onetime thing, and that she would never leave her husband and family for a mistake. 

"I had to see you," Petyr looked at her confused. Did she not remember what conspired between them?

"I have nothing to say to you, please just leave," Cat was harsh, more so than she usually was, the last time she acted this way was when Petyr had foolishly gone to confront Brandon when they had been dating.

"Cat, what's wrong? I came to see how you were after how you left things," Petyr tried being reasonable.

"I didn't leave anything, I don't know what you're talking about. Now please just leave before you wake all my children." Cat played dumb, denying Petyr any possible chance of them ever being a 'them'. She was successful this time in closing the door on him.

Petyr stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. This wasn't over between them, but he still got back into his car and left, to regroup. He loved Cat, and it had to mean something when she turned to him in her hour of grief. This time it was their chance to finally be together, he wasn't about to let Catelyn slip through his fingers again, so he waited a few weeks for her to calm down so he could try again.

Only this time she wasn't home, Petyr didn't take into account that the married couple shared their vehicles. Ned was the one home with the children and it looked like a bombsight had gone off inside.

Petyr didn't particularly like children, he had never been in a situation where he found himself near them. Until now, so he didn't know quite what to do when Ned left him alone with one.

The first thing Petyr saw was two tiny red fists shaking the crib for dear life, and when he looked down inside, he saw the baby girls face was as red as her wavy hair.

"Well hello there, little lady." Petyr's voice softening in tone, "now, now, there's no need for that." His meaning inferred to her raging against her makeshift prison. Petyr spoke to the infant as if she were just another person, but in a much more gentler tone of course, he refused to make any cooing or baby noises.

He stood over the crib and the moment she knew she wasn't alone her tiny little arms reached up to him, only the moment she let go of the crib she fell on her bottom.

"Ah, so that's it," Petyr kept talking to her, "come here." Petyr reached down and lifted the crying girl into his arms. He didn't know how to get the baby to stop crying but he swayed with her in his arms, thinking rocking might help calm her. But her crying didn't lessen. "What's the matter, hm?" He wondered if she was old enough to speak yet, but she looked so small, possibly a few months old and she was so light in his arms.

One of her hands clutched onto his silk tie, while the other was tugging harshly at her own clothes. That's when Petyr finally took full notice of what she was wearing. "What a ghastly outfit."

Petyr was astounded at the hideous choice of attire they picked out for the girl, she was wearing overall's but the thing that made it so ugly was the colour. The fluoro green clashed terribly with her red hair. "Who on earth dressed you in that? No wonder you're crying, I'd be crying too if I was put in that."

The longer Petyr talked to her, the more she listened, her wails were lessening in volume but didn't stop altogether. And her face was completely soaked in her constant stream of tears. "Can you tell me your name?"

Robb had been watching them from the archway and answered him, "San-nsa." Ned had asked him to go check on the man looking over his baby sister.

"Sansa?" Petyr turned around to the young redheaded toddler.

Robb nodded enthusiastically. "I'm Robb," he said proudly, not messing up any of his words.

"Thanks, Robb. I'm Pete." Pete? He didn't know where that had come from. "You know where I can clean up your sister?"

"Yep," Robb reached for Petyr's hand and lead him up a set of stairs, and showed him into the nursery. Once Robb showed him where to go he rushed back downstairs to his father leaving Petyr and Sansa alone together.

Petyr saw a crib in one corner close to the window, a cupboard and drawers and changing station, all the furniture matched and were all painted over in white. "Now lets see if we can find you something better to wear..." Petyr said as he looked through drawers, with Sansa safely tucked into his side.

Petyr couldn't explain it, but the moment his eyes set sights on the baby girl, he felt there was an instant rapport. The way in which Sansa was creasing his perfect suit, and getting it soaked in her snot and tears didn't bother him one bit.

He placed her down gently on the changing table and looked to see how he could get her out of the disgusting garment, the material was thick and coarse to touch, which must have be harsh against her baby soft skin.

The thing looked two sizes too big for her and so the straps fell off her tiny shoulders with ease. "Hush now, Sansa. We are getting you all nice and cleaned up."

With the overalls in hand, he sat her up so she could bear witness to him throwing the horrible clothing in the trash bin, he smiled at her even though she was still crying and Sansa's little hands rubbed at her sore eyes.

"Good riddance, huh little girl." Petyr was smiling at her, and Sansa reached out again, wanting to be held. "Almost done, Sansa." Petyr disposed of her singlet that was soaked through leaving her just in a diaper, he found the wet wipes and begun wiping her down. "That feels better doesn't it, you sweet thing?"

He counted all ten fingers and toes as he wiped down her arms and legs too. Petyr gave her a fresh singlet to wear and Sansa moved her arms to help him as he eased the purple dress over her head. "Much better," Petyr got another wet wipe and wiped her cheeks that were hot to the touch.

"See, there's no need for anymore of that." Sansa's tears were slowing, but as they reduced, the more she begun coughing. He had a tissue in his pocket and he held it up to her nose, "blow." Sansa was smart enough to know what he was doing and did as he asked.

"What a smart little girl you are, you clearly take more after your mother." By the time he tossed the used tissue in the bin it was soggy too. "That's much better, Sansa. Isn't it?"

Petyr lifted her up and hugged her to his chest, her tiny fists clutched at his coat and tie. "We must always dress our best, remember that sweet girl." Sansa wasn't crying anymore but she had worked herself into such a state she now had the hiccups.

He walked back out looking for Ned, so he could give Sansa some water. Ned was on the sofa with the boys, they were watching cartoons and all of them were laughing and eating some chocolate.

Ned was the first to see Petyr holding Sansa in his arms still hiccupping, Ned was still amazed at how he had managed to get Sansa to quieten down, "How'd you do it?"

"Magic," Petyr shrugged.

Ned squinted, feeling suspicious of Petyr, but he couldn't fault him, his results.

"Sansa could do with some water though," Petyr refused to ask for help but Ned still got up to retrieve Sansa's Sippy cup from the kitchen all the same. "You have lovely children," Petyr started off politely, Ned seemed weary but he still thanked him. "How old are they?"

"Robb and Jon are four, Sansa will be two next month," Ned informed him.

That got wheels turning in Petyr's head, surely that wasn't true, Sansa barely looked like she was even a year old yet. "Would it bother you if I waited around until Catelyn arrives?" Petyr thought he should be polite, he didn't particularly feel like parting with the girl in his arms just yet.

Ned's jaw clenched, "not at all, I could do with the help." It looked like it physically pained Ned to admit it, and Petyr was smart enough to keep his triumph to himself.

Petyr took the plastic cup from the man once it was filled a third of the way full and he waited for Ned to leave them alone again.

"You must be thirsty," Petyr tried to entice Sansa to take it from him, but Sansa just shook her head and buried her face in his shirt. "Just one sip... for me?" Sansa lifted her head but dropped herself back down, her eyes were drooping.

Petyr joined the others in the living room, sitting on the reclining chair separate from Ned and the boys, he didn't watch the kids programs but he was looking at Sansa sleeping on his chest.

Even when Jon and Robb rushed to go play outside with Ned following suit to observe them, Petyr still didn't move from his seat, he stayed behind because he didn't want to wake her.

His fingers caressed her soft cheeks, her small nose, even her delicate eyelashes. Her hair was even softer, and something about her trusting him enough to fall asleep on him made Petyr not want to give this up.

This was the purest form of love Petyr had ever beared witness to, his heart was full to bursting, he finally felt like he truly knew what it was like to fall in love with someone at first sight.

This child, this little angel was so precious, and for reasons unknown to him she trusted him. Petyr didn't want to lose her from his life.

Sansa didn't nap for long, barely an hour and when she woke she yawned widely and snuggled up closer to Petyr. "She's awake." Petyr smiled down at her, "you want to get up?" Sansa shook her head no, "aren't you the cutest thing. Hugs?"

Sansa nodded, but she lifted her head to look at him. She seemed fascinated with him, her little hand reached out to touch his facial hair and she giggled at the prickly texture. Petyr playfully pretended to try and bite her fingers, causing Sansa to laugh some more.

It wasn't too long before Cat came in the door and both the boys rushed from the backyard to the front door to greet her, "Muummm!" Catelyn laughed as they each grabbed a hold of her legs to hug her, and Ned came over placing a kiss to her lips in his own special greeting.

"So how'd you do?" She asked, but her smiled quickly dropped when she saw who was sitting in her living room holding onto her daughter.

Ned saw where his wife's attention went, and he responded accordingly. "Baelish's help has been invaluable," even Ned couldn't deny Petyr's natural knack with babies.

"You two are getting along?" Catelyn was even more shocked by that revelation.

"Seems like you're not the only one who knows how to calm Sansa down," Ned informed his wife.

Catelyn came closer wondering why Petyr was in their home, Ned noticed Cat's sudden change in demeanour and so he tried ushering all the kids out of the room to give them some privacy. Ned even tried taking Sansa from him, but she put up a massive fuss and relented in giving her back to Petyr.

"Now Cat before you kick me out I just wanted you to know I came here to apologise." Petyr thought it best to stand while he confronted her, and Sansa went back to playing with his tie, she must've loved the silky texture of it.

Catelyn had her arms crossed to give off a closed off demeanour but that put her off, she wasn't expecting an apology at all.

"I've been seeking help with my alcoholism, and one of my steps to improving is to apologise to everyone I hurt. So Catelyn, if I've done anything or said anything that harmed you in any way, I'm sorry." Petyr said, lying through his teeth.

Catelyn was floored, he was so honest with her, she felt choked up for a moment, "When did it start? If you don't mind, my asking."

"Not at all, it actually started a few years ago after I got out of hospital from the fiasco with Brandon. It was never a problem before, but in recent months it got worse, I was almost fired. So that was kind of my wake up call," Petyr sheepishly admitted, and thanking his lucky stars that Cat was falling for it.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," Cat reached for his arm, trying to be comforting.

Cat's guilt worsened as she remembered calling Petyr up out of the blue about two years ago to get drunk with her, all to make herself feel better when Ned had come home with a baby in his arms. She really hoped she didn't worsen his condition because of her selfishness. But she was glad to see Petyr was getting the help he needed though.

"One more thing," Petyr smiled down at Sansa, her cute giggles were music to his ears. It was easy for him to lie to the woman he thought he loved if it allowed him the opportunity to keep this angel in his arms for just a little bit longer, "you have a lovely home, and your children are even more amazing. I hope you'll allow me to see them again."

Catelyn's eyes were misted over with unshed tears, "thank you, Petyr." She had missed seeing this gentle side to the boy she remembered growing up with, so the offer to invite him to Sansa's birthday was an easy one to make.

Petyr knew not to overstay his -reluctant- welcome and when it was time to release Sansa back into the care of her mother she begun getting upset when he headed for the door.

Catelyn was smiling affectionately at her daughter now back in her arms, she recognised how sweet natured her daughter was already becoming, and how much Sansa hated whenever anyone left the house, new acquaintances not excluded.

"Eeeerh! Eeeeerh!" Sansa struggled in her mothers arms.

Petyr turned to say his farewell but he ended up focusing completely on Sansa instead when he heard her, "Now now, sweetling. No need for sadness, remember?" He chucked her under her chin.

"Noo goo!" Sansa shouted.

Petyr's smile was just for her and he kissed Sansa's soft rosy cheek, and he felt her little hands brushing through his day old beard, "I'll be seeing you again soon."


	2. Sansa aged: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa turns two (so no warning needed... yet)

To be perfectly honest Petyr didn't know if he should bring anything, but he wanted to make a good impression so he had a small gift all wrapped up for Sansa, just a few dresses he thought would be perfect for her, and in the other bag was a bottle of wine for the adults and three water guns that he knew the boys would make good use out of.

He didn't want to seem too over dressed so he substituted his shirt and tie for a formfitting sweater, and he heard the liveliness going on inside as he rang the doorbell.

He didn't want to seem too eager to see Sansa, so he planned to be fashionably late, but Petyr didn't expect Edmure to be the one to answer the door either.

In retrospect he should have expected they would invite all the extended family for such an event like a birthday party but it still caught him unaware, so Petyr tried giving Edmure a friendly smile but he suspected he looked more like he was wincing.

Luckily they were saved from any awkward small talk when Catelyn yelled out to them, "Is that Petyr? Let him in."

Edmure stepped aside, but Petyr could feel his eyes following him as he entered the living room. Petyr gave everyone a friendly wave, and he saw all the adults sitting around watching all the children playing on the floor before them.

Ned and Jon Arryn were sitting together talking with Benjen but Petyr's eyes zeroed in on Sansa pushing away the building blocks that Jon and Robb kept passing to her.

Petyr watched on which allowed for Cat to sneak up on him, and she was kind enough to take the gifts from him, "This parcel is for Sansa, and in the bag you'll find gifts for the boys and yourself," Petyr explained.

"Thank you, Petyr, you shouldn't have," Catelyn gave him a warm smile as she placed the gifts before the children.

"Did you say Petyr is here?" Lysa called from the kitchen area, and Petyr winced for real when he heard her approaching.

He never should have come if he knew it was going to be a whole Tully reunion. Petyr's only saving grace was the boys rushing over to him, both of them holding onto all the water guns, their words came out rushed in their excitement to go outside to use them, "thanks Pete." "Yeah, thanks!"

"Boys, thank him properly," Cat caught them before they could escape.

Robb and Jon turned around again and each of them gave him a hug simular to one he saw them give Catelyn about a month ago, hugging his legs. "Thank you, uncle Pete!" They said synchronised.

"You're welcome lads," Petyr had laughter in his voice as he realised he was the focal point of almost everyone's attention.

"Who's the third gun for?" Ned asked him.

"You," Petyr replied, "I figured you'd want in on the fun."

"Cheers," Ned held up his beer as a show of his appreciation.

As soon as Jon and Robb ran off that's when Petyr felt swooped again, Lysa and Edmure both were demanding explanations. "Petyr what's going on?" Lysa was still looking to him like he held all the answers for her, it seemed marriage did nothing to lessen her stupid crush of him.

"I hear you're handing out apologies nowadays... I'm waiting for mine," Edmure said, crossing his arms. Lysa followed suit, and copied her brothers stance.

Petyr felt his fists clench, he'd rather punch them both in the face than apologise. "I didn't know you needed one," Petyr joked instead.

Edmure looked stunned for a few seconds, but he turned around and surprised Petyr even more by giving him a noogie, ruffling up Petyr's perfectly styled hair in the process, "Yeahyeah, okay," Edmure laughed, and sat back down with the guys again like nothing had ever happened.

Petyr was left standing with Lysa and Cat as he tried to fix his hair back into place.

"I think you still owe me one," Lysa stated.

"Owe you what exactly?" Catelyn asked her instead of Petyr.

"An apology," Lysa pointed out.

"For what?" Cat asked.

"For the way you've both been treating me," Lysa was getting upset the more Cat asked her questions.

"There you go being overly dramatic again!" Cat was getting annoyed and directed Lysa into the kitchen so they could argue in private.

"Stop dismissing me, Cat!"

Petyr watched them go and almost missed a little hand tugging on his pants leg. He looked down to see Sansa was trying to get his attention. He was happy to see she was dressed appropriately, in a sweet blue coloured dress with a floral pattern, and not some hand-me-down overalls that used to belong to one of her older brothers.

Sansa's arms reached out for him as he bent down to pick her up, "Hello birthday girl."

He spoke softly into her hair as she giggled and ran her fingers through his scruff that he left growing out, for just this very occasion. "I've missed you, Sansa." He whispered for only her to hear. Petyr's hand even rubbed soothing circles over the expanse of her back.

"Still quite the charmer I see," Jon laughed.

Petyr smirked in his direction, but it didn't have quite have the impact he was hoping for as Sansa slapped his cheeks. Her giggles rose in volume at the new sensation she had just discovered, but she was drowned out by all the men laughing towards them, good naturedly.

Petyr placed Sansa down in front of her toys so he could join the men on one of the couches. "Have you invited anyone else? Or did I just crash some big family get together?" Petyr asked as he took a bottle of water instead of the beer on offer.

"Robert and his family is expected soon, but no one else could make it," Ned told him. Petyr didn't know how to reply to that, but Ned carried on as if he had, "Yeah, we heard you're in the same AA meetings as Tyrion."

Petyr grinned and beared it, as they all ripped into him. It was true about the AA meetings, but Petyr found he wasn't the only one from the office attending, and some of the stories they shared to the group made for some good blackmail material to save away for later.

Sansa tugged on Petyr's pants leg again and he saw she was offering him a plastic orange teacup, "thank you." Which Petyr accepted. She crawled away only to return a few moments later with a white plastic teapot.

This kept happening until Petyr had a lapful of everything one would need for a pretend picnic, so he ended up sitting cross legged on the floor so Sansa could serve everything out for them with more ease.

"Something tells me they won't be coming," Benjen informed Ned as he looked at the time. Most of them were getting impatient for the cake, it seemed.

Petyr had a plate with a fake piece of cake on it and fork that was bigger than the plate, he followed Sansa's lead as he pretended to eat it, for her.

"Yeah you're probably right." Ned agreed with his brother, "CAT! I'm getting the cake now!" Ned yelled, getting up.

"I thought we were waiting?" Cat yelled back at him.

"Not anymore!" Ned shouted, "Boys, cake time!"

"Yaaaayyy!" They tossed their water guns onto the grass and rushed back into the house even though they were soaked through, and all the adults begun gathering around the dining room table.

"You've a lovely hostess," Petyr spoke to Sansa as he put his fake food aside and picked her up to go follow them, "but it seems our tea will have to wait though, young lady," knowing they would need the birthday girl.

Everyone was quiet as they all ate, they had served up a strawberry sponge cake that even the boys had devoured even though they complained there was no chocolate in it.

Sansa couldn't blow out the candles on her own just yet so Ned did it for her, she was even given a small piece of her own cake, but Sansa ended up just licking up all the jam filling instead.

Petyr was about to step forward towards her highchair but Ned beat him to it, and proceeded to clean Sansa's messy face with his serviette he had on hand.

It was an awfully terrible wakeup call for him, but seeing Ned clean up his daughter's face like he had done it a thousand times before, stung.

As much as Petyr hoped to be part of Sansa's life, he was only a bystander. There was so much he was going to miss out on because he would only be there for parts of it, and Petyr needed time to sort himself out, and if that could be enough for him.

Petyr didn't stick around too long afterwards, even though they tried to bribe him to stay longer with the promise of pizza. It didn't work, nothing would at that moment.

Petyr was heading for the door hoping to avoid any farewells but Catelyn caught up to him before it could happen, "Sorry you have to leave so soon, but thanks for coming."

"Thank you for inviting me," Petyr countered politely.

"The kids really appreciate your gifts," Cat informed him.

"I'm glad," Petyr really needed to get out of there, but she wasn't making it easy, but just then he noticed Cat's subtle hand movement of her hand slowly rubbing over her slightly swollen stomach. "Cat, congratulations!"

It didn't hurt for Petyr to say it, nor did it pain him to see Catelyn moving on with her life. He really didn't love her as much as he thought he did. 

Catelyn looked at him stunned for figuring it out, she had even purposely avoided sitting down in her big dress all day.

"Why congratulations? What's going on?" Lysa asked confused, having heard him.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Petyr said, a little too observantly for Catelyn's liking.

"How- Yes... We weren't going to say anything until after Sansa's birthday actually," Catelyn admitted sheepishly.

Everyone were starting to gather around them, to congratulate her and to pat her growing stomach.

"I'm happy for you," Petyr gave Catelyn what he hoped was a warm smile.

While Lysa ended up storming off towards the backyard in a huff, Catelyn looked on at her sisters departure forlornly. One of the main reasons they weren't going to say anything was because Catelyn knew Lysa was still having trouble conceiving, while this was going to be her third - forth including Jon.

Petyr had the perfect chance now to sneak away and he successfully made it through the front door, he was practically sprinting towards his car. Petyr had just turned on the ignition when he looked up at the window, and his heart ached as he saw Sansa pounding on the glass to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, Sansa."


	3. Sansa aged: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Sansa being two, before we skip a few years forward.

It had been seven months since Sansa had turned two years old, seven months since Petyr had last seen the Stark's. Seven long months since Petyr had last seen or held Sansa in his arms. He missed Sansa terribly, but he thought in the long run it would be for the best for everyone if he stayed away.

Petyr had gotten messages on his answering machine from Ned when their second daughter Arya had been born a few months earlier, but Petyr just ended up sending them some flowers and a card congratulating them on their newest addition to the family instead of going to see them.

There had been a few more messages since then from Catelyn, informing him that the children missed him but Petyr never got back to her, it was complete radio silence on his end.

The shops were open late and Ned was sent out to look for baby safe Panadol, Arya had come down with a fever so Catelyn sent him out. So with baby Arya crying up a storm throughout the house Ned allowed for the other three children to accompany him as he went to the shops, to get away for a little while.

Sansa had been walking and talking for just over a month now and whenever she had a chance to walk, she took it, so Ned didn't bother bringing the pram with him.

Ned was just finishing up his transaction at the chemist when Sansa spotted someone who looked familiar walking past, who grabbed her immediate attention.

" 'etyr! 'etyr!"

Sansa ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up to him. When she did, Sansa reached up to grasp his hand, but the feel of the man's hand was too rough to be his, and she felt nervous when the man looking down at her was a complete stranger.

She let him go instantly and rushed to run away, back towards where she thought her dad was, but the mall was large and she was lost.

So many strange people passed by her, and Sansa just stood there panicking in the middle of the food court. She was on the verge of tears when someone picked her up.

"Sansa, you shouldn't run off like that!" Sansa trembled in Ned's arms, hugging him. If it wasn't for Robb who had been the one to see her run off, they could have spent hours trying to look for her.

By the time Cat joined Ned in bed after finally getting all the children down, it was well after midnight. Ned was still up reading over some documents, but he put them away at his wife's exhausted look.

"Sansa wouldn't settle down tonight... What happened today?"

Ned replied and told Catelyn the whole story of Sansa running off in the mall.

"She was asking after Petyr again, you don't think she tried looking for him do you?" Cat asked worried.

"I doubt it," Ned replied, he honestly thought it was unlikely.

"Maybe I should try giving him another call," Catelyn thought aloud.

Ned rolled over onto his side and switched off his side lamp, "don't bother. He's clearly been ignoring us."

Catelyn turned her lamp off too, but she laid awake thinking well after Ned had fallen asleep. That didn't sound like Petyr's usual behaviour, he wouldn't cut off all communication for no reason, something must have happened. Cat just hoped Petyr hadn't fallen back on his old drinking ways.

Petyr came in the door and dropped his suitcase and luggage, the blinking light on his answering machine was blinking and he played it as he pulled off his coat, hanging it up on the coat rack near his front door.

"Petyr, it's Cat again."

"Is 'at 'etyr?"

Petyr was smiling without realising as he listened to the sound of Sansa's high pitched voice, it was the first time he was hearing it, and he loved it.

"Not now Sansa, I'm on the phone! Petyr, the kids and I will be at the park Friday afternoon, we really hope you'll show this time."

Petyr could hear Sansa's nonsensical ramblings as she tried to speak over her mother to be heard, but all the sound cut off when Cat finally hung up the phone.

The message was from days ago but Sansa was talking now, something _else_ he had missed. Petyr hung up his scarf on another hook, his smile turned regretful as he replayed the message.

The Stark's were determined to have a nice family dinner out at a restaurant, they had managed to get all of the children in the car without too much hassle. Ned had Arya in his arms and Cat was walking with Sansa's hand in hers as Jon and Robb rushed off ahead of them.

As they went in through the automated doors they almost ploughed into a couple coming out of the pokies lounge.

" 'etyr!" Sansa yelled and rushed to embrace him, and being the first to recognise him.

"Sansa?" Petyr reached down to return her embrace, but Sansa refused to let him go once her arms wrapped around his neck, so he stood back up with Sansa in his secure hold.

The boys ran over to him, each giving him a hug, and Petyr laughed embarrassedly when the woman by his side crossed her arms and gave him an impatient look.

"Petyr it's been so long," Cat patted his arm, "how have you been? Would you care to join us?" She asked.

"Cat, he's got other plans," Ned butted in, seeing the impatient woman waiting for Petyr who was standing back, but he was also trying to get his family to go in because he knew the boys would complain about their hunger soon.

Petyr didn't hear much over Sansa's ramblings, it was like she was trying to catch him up on all the days they had been apart. But he leant into the strange woman, whispering "I'll just be a moment." Than he turned to Cat to answer her, "I've been out of state again, I actually just got back."

"Oh! You should've said, but you're both still welcome to join us," Catelyn offered.

"We were just about to eat somewhere else, but here's fine," Petyr said on behalf of himself and his companion. Even though the woman clearly looked at him irritated for not getting any say in the matter.

"...but I was going to have the chi-k-en nuggs, but Robby said they are made from real baby chicks. So now I think I 'on't want them anymore. 'etyr, are nuggs really baby chicks?"

Sansa was still talking to him, and Petyr was finally able to understand what she was going on about. "I don't want to eat real live baby chickies." Sansa said pouting.

Petyr was smiling at Sansa, and he was trying very hard not to hug her pout away, she was even more precious than he remembered her. Petyr shook his head, "no. They are just nuggets."

"Okay," Sansa accepted Petyr's answer and went back to hugging him like nothing had happened.

"Boys, what did I tell you about scaring your sister?" Ned yelled, telling them both off after clearly having heard everything Sansa said also.

Robb and Jon were laughing but they stopped when they got reprimanded. "Sorry dad," Robb replied earnestly.

"Uncle Pete, you have to try the meatballs!" Jon spoke to Petyr taking Petyr's attention away from his date again, as the whole lot of them walked into the restaurant.

"I didn't feel like spaghetti," Petyr told him.

Jon looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking of other options, "Chips?"

"Chips are good," Petyr agreed with him.

"I like chips too," Sansa said, wanting to be included in the conversation.

Petyr smiled at her, getting an equally huge smile from her in return, "want to know a secret, Sansa?" She nodded enthusiastically. "I love chips!" He stage whispered to her, making Sansa giggle.

They all took their seats and Petyr didn't know if it was the kids intentions or not but he ended up sitting in between Sansa on his right, and Robb on his left.

His date was left the only free place, a seat beside Catelyn which was on the other side of the table. Cat had a highchair brought out for Arya and she was already drinking from the bottle Catelyn had in her bag.

Jon and Robb had their meatballs, Sansa had her nuggets and Petyr ended up going with the eggplant lasagne.

The children kept him occupied so much, that Catelyn was the only one who talked to the newcomer. Catelyn smiled as Sarah - Sonya - Sasha? introduced herself, but Catelyn found it great that Petyr was trying to date and move on. "Is this your first date?" Cat asked her.

Tonya - Darla? Had a saddened smile as she looked over the table at Petyr who was adamantly talking with Robb and Jon.

"It was meant to."

Petyr and Ned, including the boys were laughing as most of the sauce ended up on the boys faces and not in their mouths. Only Petyr and Sansa had managed to keep their faces clean, Sansa was in fact at that stage where she would copy peoples movements.

She saw how Petyr was holding his utensils and so she copied and tried eating her food the same way. When she had trouble trying to cut her food into smaller pieces Petyr helped her without question.

"Try?" Sansa asked him again holding out her fork, Petyr would take the bite of food she offered him and thanked her afterwards, than he would offer her a bite of his.

Sansa loved what Petyr was eating, and so she kept at it, doing it over and over again until both their plates were finished. While Petyr also loved Sansa's choice of dipping sauce, she didn't go with any of the usual flavours on offer but instead had a sweet type of mustard.

Before the desert could be ordered the boys grabbed a hold of Petyr with Sansa rushing after them, so they could all play in the indoor playground, that had large building blocks, a slide and a small rock climbing wall.

Not even Ned calling for ice cream could get them away from the playground, and soon afterwards Petyr's date popped her head in, "I'm going now, Petyr!"

Petyr wasn't really paying her much attention, he was more focused on what he was doing, he was holding onto Robb as he tried to scale the rock climbing wall that was only a few centimetres taller than him, and Jon demanding to go next. With Sansa at the top of the slide. "Sure, seeya Emma." Petyr said absently.

"Bye Emma," Robb, Jon and Sansa chorused.

Ned approached and shook her hand, "bye Tiffany." Ned greeted her correctly.

"Bye, Ned. And thank you for dinner," Tiffany said, because Ned offered to pay for her and Petyr, and she left the restaurant without looking back.

They were all causally walking through the parking lot, and Sansa was dozing on Petyr's shoulder, so when he spoke, he did so softly, "Thank you again for dinner, I do hope you'll allow me to return the favour soon."

"Free food?" Ned asked, "I'm in!"

Cat laughed affectionately at her husband, "Just give us the time and place."

Petyr was parked closer to the entrance so he followed them past a few rows towards where their mini van was parked.

"Come on, Sansa. We're going home now," Catelyn said as she reached to take her from Petyr's arms.

"No," Sansa finally came alive, and tightened her hold around Petyr's neck.

"Time to get in the car," Ned spoke more sternly, as he buckled Arya in, and got Jon to climb into his booster seat.

"Nooo," Sansa whined louder.

Robb needed buckling in and Cat did it for him as she told Sansa off, "Sansa, do as you're told."

"Which is your seat?" Petyr asked Sansa, getting her full attention.

"White one." Sansa mumbled through her pouting.

"The white one? Okay, will you show me how to put you in?" Petyr asked her, and Sansa just nodded.

"I sit heres..." Sansa did a running commentary as Petyr placed her down gently as he leant in the mini van with one foot in so he wouldn't lose his balance, "And my arms go through here." Sansa pulled her arms through the belt straps, "and this grey things go in this red things." The grey and red things were the buckles and Petyr struggled a bit getting them all sneck into place.

That night was the first night in weeks that Petyr was able to sleep peacefully, he didn't care about his failed attempt to start dating. He couldn't even remember the woman's name, not that, that was important. Or that he had failed to stay away from the Stark's like he'd set out to do.

It all worked out better though, because nothing was better than when he was in Sansa's company the entire evening. Their parting was the sweetest of all, how Sansa had reached out for Petyr's face so she could give him a kiss.

Even Robb and Jon yelling their goodbyes and him waving the family off as they drove off. It was all about Sansa's giggles from the feel of Petyr's beard as he rubbed his face against hers before they departed, what she called "scratchy, scratchy" was all that mattered to him.


	4. Sansa aged: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is six, so no warnings needed

The speakers weren't so loud to be obnoxious as they blasted Christmas carols as everyone, friends and family were invited to the Stark's annual Christmas party, hosted Christmas day. All the kids were laughing and playing throughout the house, some were in the den with Edmure and Lysa, who were looking after Bran, Tommen and Robin.

The older kids, Robb, Jon and Theon were outside with Arya, Joffrey and Mycella in toe. Leaving just Sansa, who was in the living room talking with her uncle Benjen about her latest book she was reading for school, she was six years old and the only one reading Charlotte's Web in her class.

Even though Sansa was proud of that fact, her eyes kept straying over to the other couch where Petyr was in a heavy conversation with Royce's daughter.

Sansa didn't like how Myranda, as she was introduced to everyone, kept touching her uncles arms, his hands, and was laughing too loudly at all his jokes, Myranda would throw her head back every time she laughed, which reminded Sansa of a hyena.

Ever since they had been introduced moments after Petyr had arrived, Myranda had stopped Sansa from having any chance to talk to him, and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

Sansa had even tried helping her mum and dad out, by serving Petyr his drinks, hoping Petyr would notice her and leave the other woman behind, but Petyr just took the drink from her and patted Sansa on head each time, as a sign of dismissing her as he thanked her.

Benjen was drinking the orange juice with Sansa, she brought out a bottle for them to share because she wasn't old enough yet to have any of the soft drinks that contained any caffeine. It was fast becoming Sansa's new favourite drink, and it didn't take long for the two litre bottle to disappear.

Myranda was wearing a short red dress that look too tight, but Petyr kept complimenting her on. Sansa looked down at her own outfit and felt silly, she wore a green skirt that flared out like a tutu, and a sparkly red top, her hair had been tied up with silver and gold tinsel so she would look extra festive. It was troubling to her though, Petyr was ignoring her and Sansa refused to tolerate it for much longer.

Myranda was leaning on Petyr's arm, Sansa thought it looked like she was crushing him, and she was meant to be whispering or something but Sansa could still hear them both, clear as day.

"What's Ned's eldest girl's name, again?"

Petyr still had that same smile on his face that was usually reserved just for Sansa, and he replied into her hair, "Sansa, why?"

Myranda turned to Sansa with a big fake smile, "Sansa?"

Sansa glared at her.

"Could we get another drink, please?" Myranda asked her a sickly sweet tone.

"You've got arms," Sansa snapped back.

Benjen laughed at his young niece's sassiness.

And Petyr raised his eyebrows, his only outward show of surprise at Sansa's blatant rudeness. "Sansa," Petyr held a subtle note of reprimand in his tone that no one else would have picked up on, but Sansa did, and it made her want to cry, "Could you please get Myranda a refill on her glass of wine, and my juice?"

Sansa got up from her spot on the couch, snatching up their empty glasses from the coffee table and stormed off, "fine!"

Sansa saw her mum was still busy rushing around the kitchen to get the last of the food ready, and she approached being careful of the stovetop so nothing would burn her. "Mum, Myranda and uncle Petyr want their wine refilled," Sansa said.

"What!" Catelyn turned away from the stove looking at Sansa in complete shock, "Surely you just mean Myranda?"

Sansa shook her head, "Nope. Both of them."

"Petyr knows he can't drink!" Catelyn wiped her hands, and she rushed towards the living room.

Sansa could hear her uncle and her mum were beginning to argue, their voices were getting louder and she ran up to her room before they figured out it was her fault.

Sansa wasn't alone for long, and before she knew it there was a knocking at her door. She rushed to it and used her whole body to block it from being opened.

The door handle was turned and she pushed back before they could get in.

"Sansa, let me in." Petyr said through the door.

"No. Go away!" Sansa yelled.

"Sansa... ?"

Sansa felt conflicted, she had wanted to see her uncle all evening but not now under these circumstances. She knew he was only coming to see her to tell her off, and she sniffed to fight off her tears.

Petyr used his strength to push the door open wider, managing to get one of his feet through the gap so Sansa had no chance to close it again.

She knew she wasn't strong enough to keep him out, it was hopeless, and so she rushed over to her bed and laid on her side to face away from the door, hiding her face in her pillows.

The door shut after Petyr entered her room, and he sat on the edge of her bed. His hand caressed the length of her back, in soothing, comforting strokes but all he succeeded in accomplishing was more tears, that Sansa's pillows soaked up.

"Why'd you do it?" Petyr asked, his tone was gentle.

"Because you don't love me anymore," Sansa's voice was muffled by her pillows.

Petyr laughed, and he pushed his whole body onto the bed so he was laying behind her, being the big spoon to her little one.

He buried his face in her hair, as he tried to get her to face him, but Sansa wouldn't budge. She was too afraid of what his answer could be.

"Oh sweetling, that'll never happen," Petyr said truthfully, "but what on earth would make you think such a thing?"

"You don't," Sansa sounded so sure of herself, "You love Myranda now."

Petyr chuckled some more, he had successfully managed to get Sansa to turn over and face him, "I love her office."

He took out one of the tissues from his pocket and begun wiping Sansa's residue tears away. Sansa looked confused, she had no idea what he meant by that.

When Petyr heard Ned had invited Nestor and Myranda to their Christmas party, Petyr knew he could use the opportunity to flirt his way into a bigger and better office, while possibly get some dirt on some others. But he needed to focus on the real problem at hand, right now, Sansa's attitude, and how she lied in order for him to get in an argument with Catelyn over nothing.

"Now Sansa, listen. I don't love her, but even if I did, that's no excuse for your rude behaviour."

Sansa looked down, ashamed, "I know, but I just hate her so much!"

"That's no excuse," Petyr pointed out.

Sansa nodded, agreeing with him.

"You should always be polite," Petyr told her.

Sansa lifted her head, finally looking into his eyes, and saw only honesty. "Always? But what if you _really_ hate them?" Sansa asked.

"Especially if you hate them," Petyr smirked, he hugged her close to him which Sansa happily reciprocated.

Dinner was everything you could want with a Christmas spread, roast, with roasted veggies, mash and Brussel sprouts, and so on... but to make sure everyone got their fair share Ned and Catelyn served up everyone's plates individually.

Sansa found she loved anything and everything citrus, so she was happy to see her mum had roasted some lemon wedges along with her roasted carrots and potatoes and put them on Sansa's plate. Which Sansa squeezed all over her food and saved the spare wedges to eat last, and she had some more orange juice to wash it all down with.

Petyr was seated beside her at one of the tables set up for everyone, and it pleased her to see he was drinking the same thing as her. Myranda was at her table, seated on Petyr's other side, and even though she still hated Myranda, she made sure not to show Myranda just how much it bothered her. Sansa saw how everyone were in their own conversations, so she even went so far as to go out of her way to join her in her own conversation.

"Myranda, do you like any books?"

If Myranda was surprised by Sansa's turnaround, she didn't show it, "None that I can think of, sweetie."

Sansa hated her for using any nicknames on her, and clutched her knife tighter.

"I usually prefer to wait until the movie comes out," Myranda looked at Petyr suggestively, "It usually leaves plenty of time for other things."

Sansa smiled sweetly at her, "Just like my brothers."

Myranda had no idea that Sansa meant that as an insult, Sansa thought it was lazy to ignore books outright just because they were books, even though she also did enjoy the occasional film.

Petyr patted Sansa's thigh under the table, approvingly.

Sansa preened, and asked Myranda another question, "So what's you favourite movie?"

"Basic Instinct," Myranda tried giving Petyr another look, but he was too busy eating his food.

"Really? My dad really loves that movie too." Sansa had never seen the movie but she knew the title, and had seen the cover in her parents movie collection many times.

Petyr coughed, almost choking on his roast beef.

"But my older brothers like that girl in Total Recall more," Sansa proceeded with her train of thought.

"They're a little young to be watching that, aren't they?" Myranda said, she couldn't believe anyone would allow eight year olds to watch something so violent.

Sansa became defensive of her family, "They love to watch those types of movies with dad. Robb even loves Total Recall so much that he even read the book."

Petyr caressed Sansa's thigh again to try and calm her down, he knew Sansa was coming dangerously close to getting angry again.

The rest of dinner was less eventful, and some of the kids were in the den trying out some of their new games, their presents from their uncle Petyr.

Sansa was participating because it was like singing karaoke, but after Sansa's fourth round she called it quits early when her mouth started aching.

She thought she was just thirsty, so she poured herself some more orange juice. She even finished the glass off faster than usual, but her mouth still didn't feel right, and no amount of licking, or sucking on her lips would help.

So Sansa looked around for someone to help, and Petyr found her first. "Uncle Petyr!" She rushed over to him, "My mouth feels funny."

Petyr saw her coming towards him, and his jaw dropped. _"Oh my god!"_

Sansa's mouth wasn't just red, it was bleeding, really badly.

"Come," Petyr ushered her into the nearest bathroom. Petyr grabbed one of the handtowels off the rack and put it under the tap, getting it soaked. He squeezed some of the excess water, and dabbed at Sansa's mouth.

Tears welled in her eyes, "Hurts!"

"I know baby, hold on." Petyr said worried, as he wiped most of the blood away.

When most of the blood was soaked up by the wet towel Petyr could see the outline of Sansa's lips were still red, but really red and cracked. Some of the skin had peeled off from her biting at them to ease the pain.

"Have you eaten anything new?" Petyr asked, fearing she might have allergies.

Sansa shook her head no because it was too painful to move her mouth to talk.

"How about to drink?" He asked.

"I've only been drinking orange juice today." Sansa answered.

Petyr shook his head confusing her again. "No," Petyr whispered under his breath.

He was in deep denial, she couldn't be allergic to oranges, it just wasn't possible. Petyr couldn't believe it, the odds of Sansa having the same allergy as him was like one in five billion it just couldn't be possible, but the truth of it was right before his eyes.

Sansa was even developing the same reaction that he got as a child. The cracked and spilt lips, even the soreness.

"Baby, show me your tongue," Petyr demanded.

It hurt for Sansa to open her mouth as wide as she could, and more blood trickled out from the worst of the cuts as she pulled her tongue out to be examined.

Petyr was relieved to see the cracking hadn't spread to her tongue, so she wouldn't need to go to the hospital. "You can close you mouth now, sweetling. But no more orange juice, you hear me! You had an allergic reaction, simular to what I used to get." Petyr said resolute.

"But I saw you drinking orange juice!" Sansa argued his point, and wondered what the word allergic meant, but she knew by how worried Petyr was, that it was bad.

Petyr shook his head again, "that was apple and mango juice disguised as orange juice."

"Why disguise?" Sansa asked, not fully knowing the meaning of the word.

"Because it's a secret, and I don't want anyone else to know I have any allergies, okay Sansa?" Petyr told her.

"Okay," Sansa hugged him, "I promise I won't tell anyone your secret."

Petyr tightened his hold around her, "and I mean it, Sansa, you can't drink oranges anymore, or eat them."

Sansa nodded to let Petyr know she understood what he meant.

" _Ugh!_ We'll have to tell your parents," Petyr rubbed his forehead against her soft hair.

"Come here," Petyr said as he lifted Sansa up into his arms, something he hadn't done in years. "Oof! You're getting heavy." He remarked, as they left the bathroom in search for Catelyn.

They found her outside sitting amongst her friends, Myranda was also there and she was about to get up and approach Petyr but she stayed put when he ignored her and walked right over to Cat instead.

"What happened?" Cat rushed to her feet.

"Sansa's had an allergic reaction," Petyr told her as they rushed back into the house.

"To what?" That was not an answer Catelyn expected to hear.

"Oranges, the orange juice."

"How do you know?"

"Sansa told me it's all she's devoured today," Petyr lied, but he knew it was the last thing Sansa had digested though, and could be the only possible culprit.

"Do you have any cream we can put on her lips?"

"Is that safe?" Cat asked as she saw under the bright bathroom lights just how bad Sansa's mouth was.

"She needs something, Cat, to help with the soreness," Petyr almost shouted at her, but he managed to keep himself composed.

He was still worried for Sansa, because she was being unusually quiet and clingy. Her hold around his neck was so tight, but he wasn't bothering him.

Catelyn looked through the cupboards and retrieved a container of Nivea cream, and carefully applied some to Sansa's lips. "Better?" Catelyn asked her daughter, and Sansa just nodded.

Ned came in, concerned and Cat told him what had happened. "How's this possible? There's no known allergies in our family," Ned said.

"My father used to react badly to anaesthetic, but nothing like fruit," Cat told Ned.

Petyr refused to interrupt them or divulge anything, instead he looked down to check on Sansa, who was already staring at him, "feeling better?"

"Yeah," Sansa hushed.


	5. Sansa aged: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: unintentional, intentional - child- alcohol poisoning!

In the days between Christmas and new year Petyr spent all that time on his computer researching everything he could get his hands on to do with allergies.

He thought doctor Pycelle looked promising, that he might have some insight, but mostly Pycelle went on about basic facts and figures. Like what the usual known food allergies were, how he claimed they only occurred in around about ten percent of infants, four to eight percent of children, and about two percent of adults and what the more common allergies were...

Petyr already knew what most of them were, from having to learn about himself as a child, so he also knew what minor and more severe symptoms were to look out for. Which he and Sansa had clearly showed, but Petyr couldn't find much on what he was really after.

Most of the time everything he found gave him conflicting information. He looked into other health professionals, but most of them believed the same as Pycelle; that food allergies weren't hereditary, but if a child developed any symptoms than their siblings had a higher chance of getting them also.

In Sansa's case though it was a load of shite, she was the only one to have an outbreak. With four other siblings, it was highly unlikely any of them were going to get anything if they hadn't already. And if they did - it would more likely to be milk more than anything else.

Petyr didn't give up though, and his work finally paid off when he finally came across another more reliable source, one Dr Aemon. Who was considered more highly regarded in this field of expertise, Aemon went on about his own findings; that only four percent of people had food allergies.

That infants who were born with allergies more commonly outgrew them by the time they were five or six years old, and the amount of adults who lived with one or more allergies were more likely to develop them as a child, usually when they reached school age.

Petyr was taking down notes, Petyr even wrote down Aemon's contact details in case he ever wanted a consultation, but the information that really struck his eye was about doctor Aemon's findings in known cases; where the child who developed food allergies were more commonly hereditary.

Petyr was reading faster than he was writing, and saw that Aemon believed the likely odds of a child who had one parent who was allergic would have a fifty percent chance of developing allergies themselves, than a child with both parents who were allergic - where it was raised even higher to an eighty percent chance of happening. In the cases of children with the same allergies as either one of their parents, the percentages went up even higher.

Petyr sat back in his chair once he finished writing, and tapped his pen against his lips as he sat there lost in thought.

Catelyn and Ned both came right out and said that neither of their them or their families had a history of allergies. And the odds of Sansa developing any type of known allergy was unlikely as a result from either of them, but it still wasn't out of the realm of possibility. Children developed allergies without a known family history of them everyday, but...

He still wondered if Sansa could possibly be his daughter. It wasn't the first time that thought had crossed his mind, the first time it had happened was when he was trying to clean away the blood from around Sansa's mouth, when he had rushed her into the bathroom.

What was the most troubling for Petyr, was that it was oranges, Sansa was even the same age as him when his was first discovered too. He used to have a thing for climbing trees and when some of them begun bearing fruit, Petyr would sit up on the highest branches and eat as many as he could reach.

The only problem with that though, Petyr had eaten so many oranges, and straight from the source, he ended up spending two days in hospital getting his stomach pumped. Something Sansa was saved from, thankfully.

When work rang him moments later, it made for the perfect distraction. Besides it was utterly absurd of him to think Sansa and he could be related, Catelyn was too good to lie to him about something so important.

"Baelish," Ned greeted him once he had opened the door.

Petyr gave him a smile and shook his hand vigorously, "Ned, it's so good to see you!"

Ned laughed awkwardly during their handshake, "you're in a good mood. You get lucky or something last night?"

Petyr's smile was so wide he flashed his teeth, "I did." He said, playing along with him.

Ned's laugh grew and let him in, everyone were beginning to arrive for the new years eve party and Petyr saw Lysa and Cat by the drinks table serving everyone.

"Ladies!" Petyr greeted them both, he pulled Cat in close placing a kiss to both her cheeks than he did the same with Lysa, "don't you both look beautiful this evening." He said, causing both the sisters to blush and laugh.

Catelyn was the first to pull herself together and showed Petyr the drinks, "alcohol is on the right table, and non-alcoholic is on the left, but here," Cat handed him a drink, "I got yours already."

"Thanks," Petyr immediately took a sip of his apple and blackcurrant juice, he tasted the vodka instantly that made the whole thing taste revolting, it had to have been slipped into his drink on purpose.

Which made Petyr even more curious what Cat's game was. He saluted her with his glass, playing the whole thing off like he didn't know what she had done, and went in search of the children.

They were all outside running around and most of them came over to say hello, Sansa found him first and hugged him from behind. "Guess who, uncle Petyr?"

Petyr's heart warmed at her playfulness, "queen of everything!"

Sansa laughed, "No silly, it's me!" Sansa said as she jumped in front of him so he would hug her.

"Again, I still think my answer's the same!" Petyr kneeled and embraced her back, not wanting to let her go.

"Aaah! Uncle Petyr, your scratchy-scratchy is getting worse!" Sansa shrieked as he rubbed his bearded cheek against her.

Petyr laughed, and scratched his fingers through some of his beard, "time to shave it off, you think?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then, for you I will," Petyr told her, he pulled back and grasped Sansa's face so he could examine her mouth closely. "It seems to be healing well, but how's you're mouth really?" The worst of the rash had healed, and the skin didn't look cracked anymore but there was still a bright ring around her lips.

"It's good," Sansa replied honestly.

"Good. And you've been avoiding oranges like I asked?" Petyr reiterated, but he wanted Sansa to know the severity of her condition, because no one else in her life would care as much as her, or fight as much as herself to protect herself.

Sansa smiled, "yes."

"That's great." Petyr forgot all about his drink, which he ended up leaving on the ground.

Edmure came running past with Arya and Jon chasing after him, he stopped when he saw Petyr had arrived and bent over clutching his thighs, "Finally, you're here! You mind taking them to the park for me?" Edmure asked Petyr out of breath.

"But you promised!" Arya cried out, because she thought he meant they weren't going anymore.

"Yeah, sure," Petyr jumped at the chance to get away even if it meant taking charge of all the children for awhile. "Hey! Who wants to go to the park?" He shouted to get the rest of the kids attention.

"Me!" Most of them yelled instantly, and they all came running over.

It was early enough in the afternoon, and it was still fairly bright enough for a few more hours yet, so Petyr rounded them all up as they all rushed to the front yard ahead of him.

Ned and Cat were lucky to live on the same street as a park, so it was only two minutes on foot to get there, "Arya, take Bran and Robin's hand!" Petyr shouted at her, which Arya did as they all rushed off ahead, "And wait for me, don't cross the road by yourselves!" Petyr also yelled.

"Okay!" Arya shouted back to him.

Before Theon, Robb and Jon could run away Petyr held them back, "guys, there's a lot of us so I'll need you to watch out for them all, make sure no one gets hurt. Can I trust you lot to do it?"

"You can count on me," Jon replied.

"Of course," Theon said and Robb nodded along, so Petyr had no problems with them running off to catch up to the others.

Sansa hadn't let go of Petyr's hand and was happy to walk with him.

"What do you want to go on first?" Petyr asked her.

"The swings!" Sansa replied without needing to think about it.

They all easily spent a few hours playing there, most of them climbed the monkey bars, went down the massive slide, but Bran and Robin were too young and had to go down it in Petyr's lap.

Some of them even raced Petyr to see who could climb the spider web the fastest, and some of them played on the swings, but the thing they all loved the most was the merry-go-round.

At first Robb and Theon were taking it inturns along with Jon so they all could have a go. They pushed it around as fast as they could as some of the kids sat on it, but when the others caught on they all wanted to get on and have a go.

"Uncle Petyr, push us!"

"Yeah! Please?"

All the kids were sitting on the merry-go-round, asking for Petyr to push them. He gave them an evil smirk, "Okay, everybody hold on tight!"

The shrieking and laughter echoed out loudly as Petyr caused them to spin faster, some even yelled "faster!" Petyr laughed, and tried to do as they asked.

When Petyr finally ran out of steam some time later, he let the merry-go-round slowdown naturally, "No more."

"Aww-ww!"

"Nooo!"

Jon and Theon were the main two that wanted to keep going, but besides Petyr tiring he also saw Sansa had, had enough. Petyr had a look at his watch and was surprised they had been out for a few hours, it was even close to dinnertime but that didn't stop him, "Who wants some ice cream?"

Whoever designed having a small set of shops, that included an ice cream parlour across the street from the park was a genius.

"Uncle Pete, I tired." Bran called out as he failed to climb down.

"Come here buddy," Petyr picked up the two year old, and sat Bran on his hip and held Sansa's hand again as they crossed the street.

Robin was also exhausted but Robb was giving him a piggyback ride, and Jon was able to stop Arya from running into any oncoming cars.

It was chaotic as they all piled in the store, inside all of them were shouting what they wanted at once. "One at a time!" Petyr ordered them.

"Don't let them trick you, they're only allowed one," Petyr also told the girl who was trying to take their orders, he let Bran down so he could make his choice too. "Arya!"

"What'd I do?!" Arya turned around putting on an innocent expression.

"No double scoops!" Petyr warned her.

Arya huffed at being caught, "fine!"

Arya was only four, but Petyr knew not to underestimate her.

"Uncle Petyr?" Sansa tugged on his pants.

"Yes sweetling?" Petyr bent down.

"I want the lemon, but I'm afraid." Sansa looked sad, she loved the lemon sorbet the most, but her parents wouldn't allow her anything that contained any citrus all week for fear that she was allergic to all citrus fruits.

"How about we get you a small cup then? And if you feel anything we swap," Petyr reasoned which made Sansa nod excitedly.

As they all walked home it was the most quiet they'd been all day, because they were too busy eating, Bran and Robin were still tired so Petyr was holding them as Sansa held onto his ice cream for him.

Petyr saw Sansa sneaking in bites from both their cups but Petyr let it go, and let her. He was too busy preparing himself for the yelling he was going to get from Catelyn, for letting them have too much sugar so close to teatime, but passing her hyperactive children back to her was a nice kind of revenge for the alcohol stunt.

"Here you all are!" Ned greeted them as he opened the side gate so they could all slip through to the backyard, "I was wondering what was keeping you."

"Dad, look what uncle Petyr got me!" Sansa raised her arms, so Ned could get a good look.

"Two?" Ned didn't sound impressed.

"Haha, no this one is mine!" Sansa showed her lemon sorbet that was melting in her left hand.

"Sansa what are you doing eating lemon?" Ned sounded mad.

Sansa looked up with watery eyes, "But I'm fine dad."

"We thought you were fine with oranges," Ned pointed out.

"I promise I'll stop if it hurts dad," Sansa didn't want to give up her sorbet.

Ned relented to her, but he wasn't happy about it. Ned took the two youngest from Petyr, giving his arms a rest, so Petyr was able to finish off his strawberry ice cream that Sansa had picked out for him.

"Where's mine?" Ned asked Petyr.

"Back there," Petyr pointed behind himself, causing them both to laugh but Petyr cut his fake laughter off short before Ned's naturally died off, and he glared at him behind the mans back as Ned walked before him.

After Ned had fired up the barbeque, they were all sitting around chatting as they all waited for the countdown to begin. Petyr was lounging on one of the deckchairs as he watched some of the kids play tag chasey, he wasn't happy when Catelyn provided him with yet another glass of juice with vodka, but he still played along as if he didn't know what she had done. Two times in one day had to mean something, but Petyr made sure to surround himself with people so Catelyn couldn't get him alone.

Arya ran up to him, "uncle Pete, can I have some?"

Petyr looked down at his spiked cranberry juice, "sure, here."

"Thanks," Arya took a few large gulps.

Petyr schooled his face to reveal nothing, because he was used to sharing his drinks with the younger Stark children all the time. Arya ran back onto the grass to chase after Sansa because she was It, but a few minutes later Arya stopped to throw up.

Catelyn saw her daughter take Petyr's drink and even collapse through the kitchen window, her face went pale at what she had inadvertently done, she was too far away to stop them but she quickly ran out to help her, "Arya!"

Sansa had turned around concerned for her sister, "Arya!" And when Cat rushed her into the house Sansa followed them in.

"Hold here," Cat ordered Sansa to hold the cold compress to Arya's forehead, as they had gotten Arya cleaned up and tucked into her bed.

Catelyn made sure to rush fast to clean herself up and returned to Arya's room and watched over her daughters guiltily.

"Sansa I need you to do something for me, but you have to promise it's just between us," Catelyn told her as she sat on the bed to join her again. She felt bad, and never should have tried spiking Petyr's drinks in the first place, but she knew her new plan would work better, and hated herself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Anything mum," Sansa swore.

"It's about your uncle...."

They had about half an hour to go before midnight, Sansa had come downstairs after she knew Arya was going to be alright and went in search of Petyr. She had been upset for so long she wanted snuggles and saw him already in the den reading a magazine as Bran and Robin watched the music channel on the tv.

"Can you lay down for me uncle Petyr?"

"Of course, Sansa," Petyr dropped the magazine he was flicking through, he moved one of the cushions to use it as a pillow and spread himself out lengthwise on the sofa.

Sansa spread out the blanket she found on the other chair and proceeded to tuck him in, like he was a child going to bed. Petyr lovingly tucked some of Sansa's hair behind her ear. "What's wrong?" He asked tenderly.

Sansa couldn't answer, she felt choked up and she climbed up and laid with him under the blanket.

"Sansa?"

Sansa turned around and hugged Petyr as tightly as she could, Petyr brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Mum wanted me to ask you something for her," Sansa confessed guiltily.

Petyr stiffened, "What did she want you to find out?"

"She wanted me to ask you, if you or your family had any allergies. I hated lying to mum, but I promised you first!" Sansa hastily explained, "I swear uncle Petyr, I never told her!"

"I believe you," Petyr reassured her as she begun trembling, and he even caressed her back in the way he knew soothed her the best.

Petyr was mad, he was so furious at Cat for dragging Sansa in between their mess, but he wagered Cat never counted on Sansa being so loyal to him though.

"Will you do one more thing for me, Sansa?" He asked through clenched teeth. He felt more than saw Sansa nodding, "when your mum asks what my answer is, will you tell her 'it's no' ?"

"No?" Sansa asked to confirm it, and Petyr assured her she got it right. "I promise I will," Sansa vowed.

Minutes before the countdown Catelyn came in to check on all of them, Bran and Robin were getting tired so she helped them laydown and as she left she saw that Sansa had just fallen asleep in Petyr's sleeping arms.

Petyr kissed Sansa's cheek again and untangled himself from her when the coast was clear, he snuck out of the Stark household seconds after midnight while everyone was looking at the fireworks and still celebrating.

It was ludicrous, it was impossible.

Sansa was his daughter he was so sure now because what had happened today couldn't be that much of a coincidence. That one stray thought came to fruition.

Cat's actions confirmed everything for him more than anything else.

He even tried remembering the date when he and Cat had gone out for drinks after she learned the truth of Ned's cheating. Petyr needed to get home and see if the timing matched, but he had been so drunk he could barely remember offhand.

Petyr pinched the bridge of his nose and went right into his home office, he pulled his glasses on and looked up Sansa's birth record, but not a lot of information he was after was allowed for public consumption, and all it told him was her date of birth and that she was premature, her weight, and which hospital she was born in.

Sansa Stark was born four and a half weeks early and barely weighed six pounds, coming in at five pounds, nine ounces.

Petyr had a curious thought and wanted to confirm it, he got up from his desk and looked through his filing cabinet until he found his own birth certificate.

According to his own records his mother, Alayne Baelish came to full term, and Petyr was born six pounds, one ounce.

Petyr pulled out another drawer and searched through his receipts, he desperately searched for the one where he had paid for the hotel room. The one he and Catelyn drunkenly shared, but which she had left for him to pay alone, the following morning as he battled with a killer hangover.

He was so sure he had gotten a receipt, he always asked for one, and he was so sure he had payed in cash too. Petyr needed that receipt to confirm the dates and prove his suspicions, but it wasn't there.

Petyr spent hours searching, tossing useless papers on the ground as he continued looking... but with no luck.

Petyr slammed his glasses down upon the desk, he yelled and kicked the cabinet drawers closed in all his frustrated anger, but once he started he couldn't stop.

All his pent-up anger finally had an outlet.

His anger towards Ned, his anger towards Cat, for stealing six years of his life from him.

When it was over Petyr slumped into his office chair, all the rage in the world wouldn't change anything, and at the end of the day all he had was speculations and hunches, and one giant mess to clean up.

He had nothing.

Without proof, _real definitive proof_ , he had nothing.


	6. Sansa aged: 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bumping up the warning factor to lukewarm. Things might seem innocent on the surface but there is some of the unconscious mind at work in play here. 
> 
> So proceed with some caution if you're one of those who don't want to read past the fluffy father/daughter feels

The celebratory dinner was well underway, Petyr’s new financial venture was a success, his new company was expanding as planned so he was able to quit his job as a broker for the Baratheon/Lannister’s.

The Stark’s were all seated around the table and Sansa was seated opposite to him and talking amongst her two friends she had invited because Theon had tagged along with Robb again. The girls were mostly whispering so they wouldn’t be overheard, but it wasn’t hard because the noise was loud in the restaurant.

Petyr was sipping from his glass of sparkling, but the bottle was mostly being consumed by Catelyn. Ned was mainly sticking with his one beer he had been nursing for hours, because he had appointed himself the designated driver for the evening. Petyr had long since given up the ruse of being an alcoholic when his then sponsor, Tyrion had a relapse a few years previous, but he still never drank more than one glass when in other people’s company, particularly Ned’s.

“I didn’t know your mum liked to drink,” Margaery exclaimed as she saw Catelyn put away an entire glass in one go.

Sansa pursed her lips, a habit she’d picked up from Petyr years ago, as she watched her mum gulp down the last of her glass so she could refill it again. “She doesn’t usually, I think she’s worried about something.”

“Like what?” Jeyne asked.

“I overheard her talking with dad the other day, our uncle has got himself a girlfriend,” Sansa answered.

Sansa wasn’t happy, she had been in a bad mood for days and miserable ever since she had heard the news. No woman was good enough for her Petyr, and she was waiting for her to show herself, so Sansa could suss out the tramp who had stolen him away from her. Sansa was keeping a constant visual on Petyr, he looked smug and happy, and it was just making Sansa feel worse because it wasn’t directed towards her, like usual.

It was no secret Petyr was her favourite uncle, it had always been that way since before she knew how to walk. It was like they shared a special connection, and anything (or anyone) that tried to interfere or come between them felt like an obstacle that needed to be destroyed.

Three year old Rickon was seated beside him, and he kept stealing Petyr’s food. Every time Petyr saw his little hand reach for his plate, he’d look down and smile indulgently at her youngest brother, only making Sansa scowl at them more.

“Sansa, how are things with you and Joffrey?” Petyr asked her.

Last year Sansa had confessed to him about who her first crush was, and even though it had made Petyr see red when it turned out to be Joffrey of all people. It got worse in recent months when they had begun dating. Petyr wanted to strangle the little prick for wanting to defile his little angel. No one was good enough for Sansa in Petyr’s eyes, and anyone else who’d might want to date Sansa in the future was never going to measure up either.

Sansa looked over at Petyr bored, which irked him to no end. Her reply was just as bland, “We broke up,” and then she went back to talking to her friends.

They had broken up. That was worthy of another drink. If only Catelyn wasn’t hoarding the bottle he would celebrate an already joyous occasion. Petyr was gleeful at the news but made sure not to show it, and he looked at her concerned, “Really, what happened?”

Sansa turned back to her uncle and the girls beside her stopped talking too. “He kicked a soccer ball at me.”

That’s all she was going to give him. Petyr clenched his jaw, “Explain.”

But it was Margaery who ended up telling the story instead. “Sansa was on the oval reading by the trees, she went to cheer on Joffrey’s team. When he kicked the ball at her and laughed, and didn’t apologise, so she dumped him.”

Petyr frowned, “Good.”

Sansa huffed. Good. Good? That’s all he was going to say about the boy who had broken her heart, and almost broken her nose in the process. She still had bruising on her left cheek that was currently covered up with the makeup she had stolen from her mother’s dresser.

Where was the man who’d have been knee-deep in revenge plots with her by now, to get back at her brothers for breaking her teacup set? Sansa wanted to scream, but that wouldn’t do in such a public place, she had already been humiliated enough as it is.

She wanted her Petyr back. The man who played with her, bought her special gifts, who she shared her secrets with. She really wanted to meet this woman who had severely neutered her uncle.

On the drive home Sansa and her friends were sitting at the very back of the van, Petyr was next to Arya and Bran as they played punch buggy. While Jon and Robb were busy on their phones and showing them to Theon, which were gifts from Petyr.

“Don’t you think our sports teacher is hot?” Margaery asked the girls.

Jeyne shrieked, “You like Mr Jaime!”

Sansa wasn’t really listening to them she was looking elsewhere. Petyr seemed to be losing, that wasn’t like him. He looked tired and worn out. Having a girlfriend really wasn’t doing him any favours in Sansa’s opinion.

“Then who do you like?” Margaery asked, pouting.

“I think Sansa’s uncle is kinda cute,” Jeyne admitted.

“What?!” Sansa’s eyes bulged, and she turned to her friend with murder running through her veins.

Jeyne was saved from Sansa's wrath by the van stopping, everyone rushed out and into the house. Petyr followed the girls into the den, he promised he’d watch at least one movie with them before he headed home.

Petyr quickly found himself a place to sit as he felt another dizzy spell came over him again, it was the fourth time in two days it had now occurred. He hoped he wasn’t coming down with anything. Petyr was holding his head as he spoke softly and slowly to prevent anymore headaches, “so what are we watching?”

“We can’t agree on anything.” Margaery said.

“What are the options?” Petyr asked, and saw the three covers held up to him, and he pointed to Jane Eyre.

Jeyne was blushing and Sansa looked at him irate, so he must have picked the wrong choice, but before the opening credits could roll Petyr rushed to the bathroom and made it just in time to throw up everything he’d eaten at dinner.

Sansa couldn’t focus on the film when she saw Petyr run away, and upon his return he was looking even worse. “Uncle Petyr?” Sansa approached, sounding worried.

“Could I get some water, sweetling?” Petyr laid back and covered his eyes.

Sansa was quick to comply, and Petyr took the glass from her thankfully. The other two finally picked up on the fact that something wasn’t right with Petyr and soon Petyr was being mothered by three very concerned young girls.

Margaery had found a blanket to cover him, and Jeyne turned the volume down on the tv so it was no longer obnoxiously loud.

“Would you like some chicken soup? My mum always gives me that whenever my stomach hurts,” Jeyne asked.

Petyr looked green at the thought. “No soup.”

“How about some crackers?” Margaery asked instead.

“Please girls, no food. Or talk of food,” Petyr pleaded.

Sansa was sitting on the edge of the couch Petyr was laying on and had been stroking his damp hair. “What’s wrong?” Sansa was scared, Petyr never usually got sick.

Petyr was too sick to even try and look at her reassuringly, “It’s probably just a bug.” But he suspected food poisoning was more likely.

Sansa left Petyr in the care of her friends temporarily while she pleaded with her dad to let Petyr stay the night. Ned was busy trying to deal with a drunk wife, he was trying to get her changed and into bed. “But dad he’s really sick. Please?” Sansa tried again.

Ned didn’t want to, but Petyr had paid for the Stark’s meals at the restaurant. “Okay, he can stay.” Ned agreed reluctantly.

“Thank you!” Sansa rushed from the room without a hug, but she didn’t return to the den right away, first she went to her room to retrieve her fluffy quilt. A gift given to her when she was nine, but it was her favourite and she used it whenever she was feeling sick.

Sansa passed by her parent’s room again to make her way downstairs; their door was left open ajar so she could hear everything.

“What was he thinking, seriously!” Catelyn was slurring her words slightly; from all the drinks she’d put away. “I mean she’s practically Robb’s age!”

“Ed said she’s eighteen,” Ned butted into his wife’s rant.

Cat scoffed, “Barely.”

“Everything alright? How’s mum? I heard yelling” Sansa asked, thinking fast when Ned opened the door wider when Sansa’s foot slipped on one of the squeaky floorboards.

“Yes, she's fine,” Ned smiled at his daughter’s concern, and Catelyn was getting into bed.

“We were just discussing your uncle’s new girlfriend.”

“Partner,” Ned corrected his wife.

Cat chuckled darkly at the ‘proper’ term.

“Oh!” Sansa realised it was Edmure, not Petyr they had been talking about days ago, and she walked down to the den feeling ten times lighter.

Jeyne and Margaery were passed out on the blow up mattress, it was well past midnight, but Sansa was wide awake. She couldn’t sleep because every time she managed to close her eyes Petyr would climb over her to rush back to the bathroom again. She was worried for Petyr, it's why she couldn't sleep, and seeing him like this made her feel very protective of him.

Petyr had just managed to fall asleep, he sprawled out on the couch clutching onto Sansa’s fuzzy blanket with one hand, and had an empty ice cream bucket in the other.

The tv was switched on, but it was on mute, it was being used as the only source of light in the room. Sansa felt Petyr’s sweaty forehead, and she didn’t like how hot to the touch he still was.

Arya’s homework was by the entrance steps, her scissors were resting innocently on top, and before Sansa could talk herself out of it, she picked them up and loomed over her sleeping friends.

Jeyne’s hair was spread across her pillow, Sansa grabbed a small handful and snipped it in half.

Sansa left the hairs by her friend’s head and picked up Arya’s forgotten homework and snuck into her sister’s room to drop it off, along with the incriminating scissors.

Petyr was just coming out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth when the screaming started. It roused everyone within the house. Petyr rushed to see if anything had happened to Sansa, but she was laying where he had just been moments before.

It was Jeyne who was the one screaming and by the looks of it she’d undergone a terrible haircut in the middle of the night. The poor girl was crying as she pulled at the hair left behind on the pillow.

Sansa moved over so Petyr could sit beside her as Cat and Ned rushed in to comfort the girls. Bran and Arya had followed them in and ended up laughing at the situation. Sansa got up and embraced Jeyne, who was crying on Margaery’s shoulder.

“There, there. Jeyne, it’s not that bad,” Sansa soothed.

“It is, I’ve been butchered!” Jeyne bawled.

Margaery tried next, “It’s a perfect excuse to get an awesome haircut now though, right.”

Jeyne sniffled, “I was trying to grow it out long.”

 _‘Yeah, like me.’_ Sansa thought. Jeyne was always trying to copy her styles and looks.

Petyr was fascinated. Sansa was playing her part well, but there was something about her attitude that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Cat was the one to find the scissors on Arya’s bedroom floor, there was hair still attached to them, and Ned thought it was for the best to take the girls home while Catelyn dealt with the culprit.

Sansa was quiet throughout all the drama and sat down beside Petyr again after seeing her friends off. “Feeling any better, Uncle Petyr?” Sansa felt his forehead again like her mum would do with them every time they'd get sick.

“I should be in a day or two.” He still had the shakes, an indication he was still running a high fever, but he wasn’t running for the bathroom as frequently, so that was an improvement.

“Why’d you do it?” Petyr asked out of the blue.

Sansa had the decency to not act surprised, she knew he would be the only one to catch her out. “Jeyne thought you looked cute.”

Interesting. The only show of emotion Petyr displayed was a raised brow.

“Does this mean I won’t be getting a phone like my brothers next year?” Sansa asked concerned, it was the main thing she had looking forward to, with her next birthday. There was a fear she had ruined her chances of getting such an awesome gift with this stunt though.

But Sansa had no way of knowing that the only reason Petyr gifted the boys those phones in the first place was because he was always planning to give one to Sansa, but if she was the only child to receive one it would be too suspicious on his part.

Petyr patted her thigh affectionately. Turns out he wasn’t the only one feeling territorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this monstrous chapter in two, so more on the Edmure/Cat debacle coming soon


	7. Sansa aged: 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half that was promised. Warning is still about lukewarm, I think

It took a couple more days for Petyr to fully recover and feel like himself again. He’d been invited to watch Arya and Jon play footy that weekend; he was sitting on the foldout chair that he was smart enough to bring along. He brought along a spare for Sansa, because not long after she discovered her allergies to oranges, she found out soon afterwards whenever she was exposed for long periods of time to grass it would cause her skin to rash.

Arya and Jon were part of a mixed team and because Arya never played fair Jon’s team allowed her to join even though she was a year younger than they usually went for.

Petyr only came to the game for a couple of reasons, one: to see Sansa, of course and wait for the match to be done so she and him could go shopping for phones. And the second: Joffrey was playing on the opposing team. Catelyn had spread out a large picnic blanket for her and the rest of the children, and she was pulling out snacks for everyone.

Arya was already with some of her teammates, Petyr and her had already had a friendly chat about a certain someone on the other team, and with the twenty dollars he’d given to her, anyone who roughhoused, tackled or hit Joffrey during the game would receive the same. As long as if they weren’t obvious about it, so Cersei couldn’t have anyone to blame afterwards.

As the match begun to get underway, they all became lively and started cheering them on, but Sansa lost interest and played with her hair instead. “Uncle Petyr could you do the 3D four braid again?”

He was always happy to have a chance to play with Sansa’s hair, so he jumped at the opportunity, “Sure,” and he moved their chairs closer together.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Catelyn sounded irritated, Edmure had just shown up and he was holding hands with his young girlfriend, Roslin. Ned was by the drinks and was frowning at Petyr doing up Sansa’s hair, Ned was thinking that Petyr really needed to spend more time with some men to get himself some better hobbies when he looked over at what had angered his wife.

“Sorry we’re late,” Edmure said.

All the uncles had been invited, Benjen had to work and so did Jon, but no one was expecting Edmure to be the one to show up. Robb was the only one who looked ecstatic and he rushed to greet his favourite uncle.

Catelyn got to her feet to talk to her brother, so none of the other mothers could overhear them. “Was it really necessary to bring _her_ ”

“We’re dating Cat, that’s not going to end just because you’ve got a problem with her,” Edmure went on the defensive.

Catelyn just scoffed.

Robb and Bran were talking to Roslin, and they were telling her the rules of football.

“Are you sure she shouldn’t be playing instead,” Cat snipped.

Edmure just glared at his sister for her snide remake but didn’t respond.

“Really Ed, she’s half your age, what could you two honestly have in common?” Catelyn was pushing him.

Edmure tried not to rise to the bait, but she wasn’t making it easy. “Twelve years difference, I told you that already. Roslin isn’t half my age.” He really thought if he gave Cat some time, she’d get used to Roslin, and even come to love her like he did.

“And for your information Cat, it was Roslin’s idea for us to come, she thought I should get more involved in the family. If it was up to me, I wouldn’t have bothered,” Edmure snapped, and Catelyn stood there stunned. She finally had nothing to say.

“Petyr I’m bored,” Sansa whined when the game stopped at halftime.

“What do you do you expect me to do about it?” Petyr wasn’t faring much better, footy was never his game (or any other sports for that matter).

“Let’s sneak off,” Sansa suggested.

“Wouldn't you like to see Joffrey get hurt?” Petyr asked, giving away his surprise for her. He hadn't missed the bruising on Sansa's face the night he got sick, the makeup she had applied was caked on and most of it had rubbed off by the morning anyway.

“How severe are we talking?” Sansa inquired. 

“Worse than a nosebleed but not enough to warrant an ambulance,” Petyr told her the ballpark he was aiming for, so long as the kids continued through with the plan.

“I've had enough of him for one lifetime, let's go!” Sansa sounded bored with Petyr's plan to get back at Joffrey on her behalf, but secretly she was screaming and jumping with joy. He hadn't forgotten her.

Petyr raised a brow at her, but he got to his feet all the same. He offered his hand to Sansa, helping her to her feet as they made a mad dash to the parking lot while everyone was distracted.

Sansa and Petyr walked through the mall with their hands entwined, “I still can’t figure out why mum and dad are so upset with uncle Edmure,” Sansa mentioned, and swung out their clasped hands.

Petyr smiled at the girlish gesture, “I’m assuming it’s their age difference.”

Sansa looked at him strangely, “What’s their age got to do with anything? If they’re in love nothing else should matter.” She stated adamantly.

Petyr’s smile dampened, “Sadly not everyone is as open minded as you, love.”

“Why?”

“Because some people hide behind old fashioned values and cling to them like a lifeline, like they are the only morals everyone should abide by because it fits into their narrative. When really all they do is harm themselves because they refuse to move with the times, so they lose out,” Petyr ended up going on a bit of a rant.

He still had some leftover residue feelings from his treatment at the hands of Cat. Sticking by her boyfriend when Brandon tried to kill him. When Catelyn broke her vows to seek solace in Petyr’s drunken arms after her husband came home with an illegitimate child in his arms twelve – almost thirteen years ago. But then she hid behind those precious morals, and claimed ignorance when Petyr tried to pursue her further.

He’d moved on in spirit and in his heart, but he still felt resentful if he ever lingered and pondered too long on those memories.

Sansa tugged on his hand, bringing Petyr out of those bitter memories and back into the present, and Petyr’s smile brightened, as it always did whenever he was with Sansa.

He could never fully hate Catelyn for their one drunken night, because if she hadn’t gone to him in the way that she did, it never would’ve brought Sansa into his life. And she was everything to him.

“What’s Roslin like anyway? I never got a chance to speak to her.”

“Roslin? Quiet, shy…” Sansa answered him, but she didn’t really have a chance to talk with her much either. Robb and her parents kept up most of the conversation with them the other day Edmure and Roslin were invited over. So that left Sansa trying to deal with her restless younger brothers for the rest of the afternoon.

“You can be shy too, you know” Petyr pointed out to her.

“Yeah, but I make it look cute,” Sansa stated, causing Petyr to laugh, but he couldn’t argue with her though because she was right.

They moved down the escalator and made their way into the electronic store, Petyr directed her to the right phone isle, and he let her pick out which make and model she wanted.

After a couple of hours of looking and examining the models they left with Sansa’s brand-new phone, Sansa was smiling and holding his hand again as they left in search of a late lunch.

They were making their way through the food court, Petyr refused to eat there among the masses, he wanted to back upstairs to the café they had passed on the way in.

Sansa stopped though when she spotted Jeyne out with her mum, and by the looks of it they had just come from the hairdressers. “Oh no, Jeyne.”

“What do you want to do, Sansa?”

“Run!”

They were both laughing as they run for the escalator, even when Jeyne saw them, they didn’t stop. Sansa gave her friend a wave once they reached the top and followed Petyr when he was the one to tug on her hand for a change.

“Now you are coming to my tea party next week, right?” Sansa asked as they were seated at a table for two. She had begged her parents to have one during the last week of school holidays, and since Jon and Robb were spending that night at their friend’s house Cat let her go ahead with it.

“Of course,” Petyr assured her.

“By the way, did you see Jeyne’s style? Short above the shoulders, what was she thinking!” Sansa prattled on as Petyr examined the menu. “She’ll look hideous for weeks.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted though,” Petyr pointed out.

“Yes,” Sansa said suspiciously.

Petyr leant forward, his hands on the edge of the table, “because you learned she liked me.”

“Yes. So what?” She frowned, Sansa was even more suspicious.

“Why did that bother you so much? Why did you friend’s meaningless confession cause you to seek vengeance I wonder.”

Petyr’s question threw Sansa through a loop, but she was saved from answering when the waiter came to take their order.

Petyr’s demeanor changed the moment they were no longer alone, his dark penetrating eyes seemed lighter as he ordered for them both, a simple spread of cut sandwiches and a salad on the side with the dressing separate.

Why did Jeyne’s comment bother her so much? Sansa had been wondering about that herself, for days. She loved her uncle, loved him so much she butchered her friend’s hair. Someone she’d know since kindergarten. Even just the thought of Petyr one day getting himself a girlfriend filled her with an anger she herself couldn’t fully comprehend... yet.


	8. Sansa aged: 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: things are beginning to simmer now. We are now heading into murky waters for those who don't wish to continue past the sweet father/daughter feels, so turn away now if (the beginnings of) incest is a red flag for you.
> 
> Second warning: is for those who get squeamish about girls getting their period.

Sansa was at school, but it didn’t quiet look the same, everything looked distorted. The hallways went on for longer like there was no end to them, the doors looked bigger and angular. Her subconscious knew it was a dream but she still felt disturbed to be dreaming about something so familiar and mundane like school. She couldn’t wake herself up either, and Sansa turned over in bed unsettled.

She was waiting in the cold corridor with Margaery and Jeyne, they were waiting for classes to start, and they were waiting for their teacher to arrive, but they were the only three standing there.

Light wouldn’t reflect off the light-blue colouring of the floor like usual, everything looked dull and bland.

Sansa couldn’t make out what her friends were discussing, all she could hear, all she could focus on was the footsteps down the end of the long hall getting louder and louder, and closer and closer. The click-click of a man's dress shoes echoed off the tiled flooring, and Sansa’s heart leapt, she felt her stomach was all a flutter when she saw Petyr come more clear into view.

He strolled towards her with purpose, he looked immaculate in his suit, and Sansa knew he was only there for her.

Sansa raised her hands to hug him, but Petyr’s hands cupped her face and pulled her in until their lips touched. Sansa groaned and rolled over in her sleep again, clearly distressed.

At the first feel of Petyr’s tongue entering her mouth Sansa woke and sat up with a loud gasp, in a cold sweat. Sansa fumbled to turn on her bedside lamp but her hands were shaking so severely she tumbled out of bed and landed heavily on the floor, caught in her sheets.

Sansa was so shaken from her vivid dream she sat there trembling for an inordinate amount of time. She replayed it over and over again every second of minute detail, wondering what could’ve caused such a dream. 

Sansa was so spooked by her dream even days later she couldn’t even share it with her friends, or her mother, and definitely not with uncle Petyr himself. She even regretted organising her tea party, it was today and none of her friends noticed her newfound nervous behaviour, but Petyr sure did. Especially when Sansa nervously asked him to sit at the end of the table furthest away from her, and right next to her mother instead.

She couldn’t even look him in the eye throughout the meal the entire time for fear of blushing and giving herself away. Sansa was so frightened someone would figure out she was filthy and disgusting for having such a dream like that and at the end of the night as everyone was leaving Petyr had tried one last ditch effort to speak with Sansa alone, before heading out to his car.

Sansa was waving the last of her friends off as they were picked up by their parents when she felt Petyr grasp onto her wrist. It was a soft gentle familiar hold, always done in a way to get her attention just enough, but that was all it took to make Sansa quiver in a newfound way that caused a thousand butterflies to unsettle her stomach in the most of pleasant of sensations.

Sansa blushed most profusely, but mostly from embarrassment. She broke down into tears right there in the open doorway for the whole world to see.

“Sansa?” Petyr sounded so concerned and worried, but Sansa couldn’t, she just couldn’t. She never gave him an opportunity to follow her because she desperately needed to escape, Sansa ran up to her room and away from all those conflicting and confusing emotions. 

For three months now Sansa had her new phone, and she was enjoying all the perks that came with having one, but things were still not quite right between herself and her uncle. They would text back and forth regularly, almost daily, but their back and forth was now strained. She missed how they were but Sansa couldn't bring herself to talk to him like she once used to, she refused to get close to Petyr again. It wasn’t the same anymore, but avoidance at all costs was necessary to stop that dream from ever reoccurring. 

Sansa tossed her school bag to her floor, upon entering her bedroom. Her phone was out the moment she felt it buzz, and there was a message from Petyr waiting for her. 

Catelyn was home early so she could pick all her children up from school, but the moment they all arrived home she had made a phone call and begun arguing with uncle Edmure again. It had caused Sansa to get into the habit of rushing to her room every afternoon to avoid the yelling. 

Sansa found it sad that her mother still wasn’t comfortable with Edmure’s relationship with Roslin. After the last real discussion she’d had with her uncle Petyr, she could see the beauty in the relationship all the more. She knew her mother's biggest problem was their age gap, but again, Sansa thought it was sweet, and for reasons Sansa couldn’t quite yet fathom she felt defensive and turn quiet whenever her mother brought up that particular issue. 

_‘How was your day?’_

Sansa smiled sadly down at Petyr’s message. She had multiple messages from Petyr, all of them identical to that one in her phone, ever since she stopped talking to him. They stuck to safe topics now, such as: how are you? How was work/school?

Nothing too personal, so it started to feel like she was reporting on her progress to a teacher. Even her birthday was coming up in less than a month, and for the first time in her life she was dreading celebrating it. 

_‘We had dance today, so it was great.’_ Learning to dance was Sansa’s current favourite lessons at school. 

_‘Lovely. Which dance did you learn today?’_ Petyr’s message came through immediately. 

_‘We did some more line dancing, but we got to move onto waltz’s today,’_ Sansa informed him. She was meant to be practicing for an hour everyday if she wanted to improve, according to her teacher, but she knew her brothers wouldn’t help and there was no way she was going to dance a waltz with her mum. So that just left her to try by herself in her room before bed, at a time when she knew Arya would already be asleep and wouldn’t be able to spy on her, then report the embarrassing tales back to their brothers. 

_‘If you need help practicing, there’s always this Friday’_ Petyr replied before Sansa had a chance to ask him about his day. 

_‘Why, what’s Friday?’_ Sansa rushed to ask. 

_‘I’ve got all of you for a few hours, after school’_ Petyr told her. 

_‘Why? And how come I haven’t heard anything about this yet?’_ Sansa hated not being in the loop about things, and she just realised too late she had said too much in her text. 

_‘Because I only just found out. Your parents have been invited to some dinner event, that none of you kids were invited to’_ Petyr explained. 

Sansa dropped her phone onto her bed and left to go downstairs, as she came down she could make out the tail end of her mother’s conversation. “Yes, yes I sure she’s a lovely girl. Sure Edmure, okay I’ll be there.” Catelyn hung up the phone with a resigned sigh, but when she saw her eldest daughter approaching she smiled widely, pretending all was well. “Sansa, you hungry?”

Dinner wasn’t for another couple of hours, but Cat would happily make her a snack if it meant protecting her from the conflict that was still bothering her.

“Not right now.” Sansa just shook her head, “Uncle Petyr just said we’re going to see him?” Sansa tried not to sound accusing.

Catelyn's smiled widened even further, letting Sansa know her mother wasn’t happy Petyr had said anything before she had a chance to explain anything. “Yes. There is a dinner, but you youngins aren’t yet old enough I’m afraid.”

“Why?” Sansa asked stubbornly.

“I beg your pardon, young lady?” Catelyn spoke sternly, she wasn’t in the mood for Sansa talking back, or questioning her authority. The restaurant was on the same premises as a casino, but she didn’t have to explain herself.

“Why didn’t you tell me we have to go to uncle Petyr’s?” Sansa’s voice rose, she was getting upset and acting hysterical, and she didn’t like that no one told her she was going to have to be forced to go.

“Because he was the only one would was willing to babysit all of you on such short notice,” Cat told her regardless of her behaviour.

Sansa stomped her foot defiantly, “I’m not going!”

“Sansa. What’s the matter?” Cat couldn’t understand her daughters shift in mood swings recently.

Sansa stormed off, wanting to avoid talking about _him_. “I’m not going, and you can’t make me!” She yelled at her mother as she practically ran back up to her room. 

“Oh yes you are!” Catelyn yelled right back, right before Sansa slammed her bedroom door shut. Sansa swung her hips to help her use all her strength to make sure the sound of her door would be extra loud. 

A few days later Sansa awoke Thursday morning with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Tomorrow she was meant to see Petyr, and today was important, there was to be a big math test that her class had been preparing for all week, but Sansa felt too weak to get up.

Arya burst through a few minutes later “food!” She rushed out as fast as she had rushed in, but even the promise of breakfast didn’t make Sansa rise, she just groaned and rolled over instead.

An hour later when the rest of them were ready to leave Sansa was still laying there. The mattress dipped, someone sat behind her, and Sansa knew it was her mother. “What’s the matter?” Cat asked gently.

Sansa felt tears forming for some inexplicable reason, “I don’t know.”

“Everyone else is in the van, and you know I’ve got my tutoring later...” Catelyn was a special teacher that helped students with a learning disability.

“I know.” Sansa cried into her pillow.

“Okay, I'll get the others to school and get dad to come back to check on you. How’s that sound?” Cat brushed some damp hair away from Sansa’s face.

Sansa rolled over to face her, “can you stay, mum?”

Cat nodded, understandingly. She leant down and gave Sansa a kiss, “give me a few moments, I’ll let your father know.” 

Sansa managed to get a couple more hours rest, and felt strong enough to come down for lunch. Catelyn was in the office right off from the den, and because Sansa stayed home sick from school it forced Cat to change her plans, so she was preparing everything for when her student was to arrive. Catelyn heard Sansa coming down the stairs, “cold cuts are on the chopping board, help yourself to some sandwiches.”

“Thanks mum,” at the mention of food Sansa’s stomach rumbled but she headed right for the toilet instead. When she pulled her pants down to sit, she saw red stain her underwear.

Sansa’s hands shook, she almost missed the toilet as she sat, and she wadded up a handful of toilet paper to check the source of the blood. Sansa cried out when she inspected it and it came away stained with more blood.

“What’s wrong?” Catelyn came running and knocked on the door.

“Mum!” Sansa cried out in distress, and Cat’s knocking got louder.

“Sansa, open the door.”

It took effort to lean over and unlock the latch but Sansa stretched out her arm and managed it. Catelyn only peaked her head in, and saw what the real problem was.

“What’s wrong with me? Do I need to go to the hospital?” Sansa felt like she was screaming everything seemed so loud, but she barely raised her voice.

“Hold on,” Catelyn left to retrieve a few things and left Sansa crying on the toilet for a few minutes alone. “Here” Catelyn’s hand snuck around the door. Sansa took the clean pair of underwear and the pad from her mum, she looked at them confusedly, even though she knew instinctually what to do. 

When Sansa came back out Cat was waiting by the tv for her, she had some house renovation program on, something they always had fun watching together, but the sound had been turned down low. Sansa hugged her stomach as she sat beside her mum on the couch.

“Take this,” Cat handed Sansa some pills and a glass of water.

“Thanks,” Sansa sniffled.

They sat there in silent understanding. Cat felt ashamed for not realising all this sooner, Sansa’s mood swings were a massive indicator that went on ignored. “I’m sorry, Sansa, I had no idea it would happen this soon. If I had known I never would’ve let it happen this way,” Catelyn had a family size block of chocolate and snapped it in half, handing Sansa the bigger half.

Chocolate for lunch. That was something to smile about.

They both bit into the corner together and watched the destruction happening onscreen. Catelyn spoke about what little she was comfortable telling her daughter, and would leave the rest for school, next semester Sansa’s class would begin sex education anyway.

Sansa felt more uncomfortable by the second, and now more than ever she didn’t want tomorrow to come. “Do I _still_ have to go to uncle Petyr’s?”

“I’m afraid so, love.” Cat saw Sansa looking dejected, “Why, what’s the matter? I thought you loved Uncle Petyr?”

“Mmm,” Sansa shrugged, she couldn’t say anymore.

“He hasn’t done anything has he?” Cat asked suddenly worried.

“No, nothing like that!” Sansa rushed to defend him regardless of her inner conflicting feelings towards him.

“Then what’s the matter?”

Sansa had no answer for her mum, she just rubbed her swollen belly instead. Cat moved over and hugged her daughter, “I’m sure he’d understand.”

 _“No!”_ Sansa shouted, “please don’t tell him. Don’t tell anyone.”

“I’ll have to tell your father though,” Cat cut in, “but it can be our secret for now.”

Sansa relaxed in her hold, “thanks mum.” 


	9. Sansa aged: 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only warning here is for language, I call lifts and elevators the same thing

Sansa was leaning her head out the car window, her thoughts felt heavy, they had plagued havoc with her all night, so she didn't get much sleep either. Sansa wasn’t even aware when the car stopped, she didn’t know they had arrived at Petyr’s house not until she felt a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

“Here love,” Catelyn was holding out another bag for her.

All the others had ran off inside, but Sansa was still in the car sitting in her school uniform with her backpack between her feet, her plan was to do her homework the whole time they were at Petyr’s, so that way it’d give her the perfect excuse to ignore him.

Sansa had a look in the bag and saw a change of clothes including a few pairs of underwear, a bunch of pads and some other fiddly things Cat thought Sansa would want. “Thanks mum,” Sansa felt like crying, she couldn’t get a hold of all her emotions, as she saw what her mum had packed for her, she got out of the car to hug her before following her siblings up the front steps.

Petyr lived on the fifth floor of the apartment complex, but in the mood Sansa was in, she refused to carry two heavy bags up multiple flights of stairs so she pressed the button of the lift and waited. 

Arya was rummaging through Petyr’s fridge like he knew she would the second she came through the door, she had found the opened bottle of orange juice he kept in the fridge door, she was pouring most of them all a drink with the exception of Petyr, he had a drink already in hand, and Sansa of course.

None of the Stark children even suspected that Petyr had poured a glasses worth down the sink earlier, to give off the illusion he drank that crap all the time.

Robb and Jon were on their phones sitting on the couch, so they wouldn’t be a bother. Arya, Bran and Rickon had found the snacks he’d left out for them, so they’d be good for a couple of hours in front of the tv, so that just left the anomaly, Sansa.

When she didn’t arrive with the rest of her siblings Petyr took the lift down to see what could’ve happened to her. When the elevator doors opened Sansa was there waiting for it, so that meant no one had waited for her, and before he had a chance to greet her properly Sansa entered the lift and went on up without him.

Judging by the look on Cat’s face she also noticed the lack of exchange. “Hi, Petyr, sorry we’re late.”

“Yeah I was expecting you all an hour ago,” Petyr played up the act of being concerned as he approached the driveway.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Cat scratched her head, she looked frazzled, and frankly; quite tired. It wasn’t a good look for her. “I got held up at the school, I had to speak to Sansa’s teacher,” Cat looked at her watch and swore, “damn! I’m late collecting Ned.”

“Is everything alright?” Petyr asked, now he really was concerned.

“Yes, I’m sure Ned will just call along the way.”

Petyr couldn’t give two shits about Ned, he wanted details about why she had to talk to Sansa’s teacher, it might give him some insight into what was wrong with her. “I meant Sansa.”

“Oh! Don’t worry about that, Petyr. It’s nothing,” Cat said as she got back into the car.

“You’re sure? Sansa, she--” Petyr closed her door for her, and pointed behind himself at the lack of greeting back there.

Cat smiled at him appreciatively and started the engine, “everything’s fine, Petyr, she’s just growing up.”

Petyr’s pursed his lips annoyed, he didn’t bother to see Cat off any longer.

He was sure Catelyn didn't mean to drop such a big bombshell like that on him either, but he would keep that bit of important information to himself for now. 

As he walked back inside, Petyr was happy to see no one had burned his place down while he had been gone for five minutes. Sansa was standing around with a bag in each hand, she looked indecisive, and Petyr wasn’t ashamed to admit he used the opportunity to get under her skin.

“Hello, Sansa,” Petyr kissed her cheek because he knew she had no defense against him with her hands full. He looked and sounded way too cheery, “here, let me help you.”

Petyr took her bags from her and placed them by his coffee table just off the living room space, he made sure not to give her chance to say no either. He even pulled out a chair for her, “can I get you anything? Snacks, a drink maybe?”

Sansa took the seat hesitantly, she even looked teary eyed, “not right now, thanks.”

Petyr’s smile brightened further, “just let me know.”

“Uncle Pete,” Arya shouted from her spot by the tv, “what are we having for tea?” She got all her brothers attention with that question.

“Pizza,” Petyr replied, “that way whatever you don’t finish you can take with you” and the boxes can easily be chucked out, leaving the clean-up that much easier to handle afterwards.

Petyr took a seat right across from Sansa when he saw her taking out her school books, he leaned over the table and leant on his hand.

“What?” Sansa looked up and saw Petyr blatantly staring at her, “do I have something in my hair or something?”

Petyr just smiled, “no,” and went back to staring at her.

Sansa had just managed to find the right page when she saw he was still looking at her, “what?” She almost shouted.

“Want any help?” Petyr just asked her sweetly.

“I’m fine.” She snapped.

Petyr pursed his lips again, “of course you are.” He got up from the table and joined the young ones who had just found the new x-box. 

It didn’t take Petyr long to figure out Sansa was ignoring him, and just him alone. Not long after the incident where she burst into tears from his touch was kind of a big indicator something was up. Sometime after that, her messages towards him also changed.

Anytime Petyr acted worried, or showed her any of his feelings she would shut down, and she wouldn’t message him for days afterwards. The first time he had messaged he had ‘missed her’ he didn't hear from her for a week.

Something definitely had happened, something was different. He had to wait for Sansa to reach out to him now, but that didn’t stop him from acting petty for hurting him with her indifference towards him. 

After an hour of gunning down hookers and cops Petyr got sick of the game, he got up to get himself a drink, something strongly caffeinated, and to stretch out his legs. He thought now was as good a time as any to start ordering the food, so he picked up his phone from the table and cupped Sansa’s shoulder affectionately, “what are you in the mood for?”

Sansa blanched and looked like all the colour had drained from her face, “what!”

“Pizza, what do you want?” He asked, confused.

“Oh!” Sansa gasped, and shook herself, “anything with meat thanks.” She grabbed one of her bags and rushed away looking upset, but leaving Petyr standing there feeling even more confused than before. 

Sansa quickly rushed to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face, but also so she could take some tablets in private, that way she could avoid all the curious glances from her siblings.

Sansa had been sad at first when her uncle was pretending to be nice to her, just like he had taught her to do with those she didn’t like. She felt horrid for ignoring him and she sniffled as she held back tears, but she tried to carry on with her homework as planned, while Petyr had fun with Bran, Rickon and Arya, and not her.

Later on while Sansa had been trying to find another way to figure out the difficult math equations, her thoughts drifted away, and back to her dream that begun haunting her months ago. She was sitting there looking off into space, while her fingers had been rubbing her lips; as she thought what his lips would feel like against her own, when suddenly Petyr had touched her and asked what she was in the mood for. Sansa got extremely embarrassed when she realised he had been talking about food and not... anything else. 

By the time Sansa had come back out of the bathroom their food had arrived, everyone was busy eating but she joined Petyr at the table, and not the couch like everyone else. She still felt it was rude manners if the host wasn’t by the tv, and Petyr passed her a plate as she sat down, he pushed the pub squash closer to her as well. 

That was the first honest smile he had gotten out of Sansa all evening, just from two simple gestures but Petyr chose to ignore it and went back to eating in case she begun acting strangely again. Sansa had also gotten her appetite back, and she almost devoured an entire large pizza all on her own, Petyr didn’t fuss though, he just handed her the slices he couldn’t eat himself.

As Sansa was finishing off her plate Petyr had retrieved his notepad and slid it across the table for Sansa to see as she returned after discarding her dishes. While Sansa had been in the bathroom Petyr had used that time to have a look over her math homework and corrected where she had been getting it wrong, he worked out some easy tricks to help her improve without giving her any direct answers.

Sansa scanned over his notes, and she jumped to feet, “Petyr, oh my god, thank you!” Math had always been hard for her to grasp, so she rushed to hug him and thank him.

Petyr’s hands cupped the back of her head, her hair felt as soft as he remembered it, and his eyes closed as he savoured the feel of her in his arms again, he treasured every second. He breathed her in deep, and he was pleased to note she still smelt the same too. 

It was getting close to eleven o’clock and their parents had yet to arrive, Rickon and Bran were the first ones to fall asleep. They had spread themselves out on the rug by the tv, Arya was fighting to stay up because she was usually forced to have an early bedtime. Robb and Jon were flicking through tv channels, and Sansa was asleep on the couch and using Petyr as a human shaped pillow.

Petyr was internally wondering how he was going to adapt himself to fit in as Sansa got older, he never wanted a moment where he wasn’t in her life. He wanted to make sure he was always going to be important fixture. 

Petyr was brushing his fingers through Sansa’s hair when he heard the ping of the lift, and the arrival of Ned and Catelyn, with their arrival came noise too. “The nerve of him!” Cat was in the middle of a conversation Petyr couldn’t follow.

“Shh!” Petyr pointed at their youngest sleeping but he mainly didn't want them to wake up Sansa, he was ignored.

“It’s sick, he hasn’t even known her a year!” Cat’s shouting woke them all up, like he knew it would.

Petyr got annoyed when Sansa pushed herself up, and moved away from him, she stretched out, yawning while Rickon quickly became cranky.

“What’s sick?” Petyr interrupted Cat’s ranting.

“The dinner tonight was all so Edmure could propose to Roslin,” she replied as she picked up her youngest from the floor.

“And that’s a bad thing?” Petyr asked, Ned waved his hands around to try and get Petyr to not ask that but he was too late, and it just made Petyr smirk instead, knowing he was causing Cat to get herself even more worked up.

“Yes!” Cat yelled.

“Did he get down on one knee?” Sansa asked excitedly. Petyr smirked wider, he could’ve kissed her for that question.

Catelyn’s frown deepened, “he did.”

Sansa gasped thrilled, “that’s soo romantic!”

Petyr was trying not to laugh, “isn’t it just!” He agreed with her.

“Come on kids,” Ned was trying round them all up and ushered most of them towards the lift, “it’s getting late, and I’m tired.” Robb and Arya followed but not before they rounded up all the leftover pizza.

“It’s not,” Cat looked red in the face, “it’s really not, Sansa. Now go grab your things, come on.”

Sansa collected her books, including all the pages with Petyr’s helpful tips and stuffed them into her bag.

“You don’t think Roslin could be pregnant do you?” Petyr purposely asked Catelyn.

Cat let out a gasp like she had just thought of it herself, while Ned looked ready to murder him.

“You think?” Cat asked Petyr, as she gave his question serious consideration. Petyr just shrugged.

“Do you think uncle Edmure would let me be a flower girl?” Sansa asked as she finished packing.

“He better not make me one.” Arya cried at Ned, tugging on his arm “dad, don’t you dare let him!” Arya feared now that it could be a real possibility. 

Sansa was heading for lift right as the doors opened, but she made a quick dash back over to the couch and gave Petyr a departing hug. Petyr smiled down at Sansa and he placed a kiss in her hair right before she rushed back, to make sure she didn’t miss the elevator.

They both waved goodbye to each other right as the doors closed. 

Petyr begun the grueling task of cleaning up, but he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep if he left his house in a mess. He noticed Sansa was the only one to bother with a goodbye, he knew the hour was late, but Petyr still found the Stark’s rude regardless. 

And as Petyr changed and got into bed, he smiled. He hadn’t lost his sweet girl after all, she might’ve ignored for over three months without any explanation as to why, but that didn't stop her from loving him. Her blushing though was something new, he would need to keep an eye on that new development and see where that would lead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: 'pub squash' aka lemon squash, pop, soda, soft drink whatever you want to call it (languages are annoying)


	10. Sansa aged: 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: INCEST. Adult lusting for a minor. Minor lusting for an adult. Purity police go away now 
> 
> Inspirational song recommended listening for this chapter: Ho Hey by The Lumineers

Petyr was now on his fourth cup of espresso of the day, he was standing by his kitchen bar observing the hordes of children that had invaded his home. Damn Edmure for not inviting any children to his stupid wedding. Petyr was stuck with them all for the day, not having been invited either. Not that he cared about the latter. The only upside leading up to the big day was seeing how Edmure had almost caused another rift between himself and Catelyn only moments after they had just reconciled because of this very reason, no kids.

He took another sip of his triple-strength coffee, he ignored the boredom radiating off the walking-talking annoyances wandering around his domain, he was more concerned about how he was going to get Sansa out of her sad mood. The last time Petyr had gone in and checked on Sansa, she was still holed up in his bedroom pouting. 

During Sansa’s last year of primary school she had been more focused then ever so she could dance properly at her uncle and aunts wedding, only for the dream to be pulled out from under her only weeks before the big day. It was a surprising choice coming from Edmure and Roslin, besides from Robb, Sansa had been the biggest supporter of their relationship from day one. 

Petyr’s birthday was just around the corner, he wondered if his girl would get him anything... But Sansa’s attitude towards him had much improved this year, she didn’t try to avoid Petyr like the plague anymore. He’d consider that her gift to him if she kept it up. 

Speaking of birthdays, Sansa’s party some months back was a weird affair also. He remembered the Stark house was filled to the max with giggling girls, all Sansa’s friends. Petyr felt entirely out of his element, but so did Ned and all the rest of the boys that got stuck at the house. Every time one of the girls would approach him, they were all blushing smiles and giggles. Petyr didn’t like it. But they did fluff up his ego nicely though. 

Petyr got a brilliant idea as he rinsed off his coffee cup, he knew just what to do to cheer up his girl, and began preparing everything by getting Jon and Robb’s help. 

“Hey, uncle Pete, why is the balcony locked?” Robin asked as he tried jingling the handle again.

“Because I’ve seen how you lot ‘play’ together, and I won’t have any accidents while you’re under my care,” Petyr grunted out as he and Robb pushed all the furniture back in his living room to create more space. There would be no children pushed over the edge of the railing on his watch, no matter how much they all irritated him.

“Aw come on! We’re not that bad!” Robin tried again.

Arya was snacking at the dining table watching everyone, and snorted at her idiot cousin.

“You forget, I’ve seen how you all play together” Petyr said pointedly, “and I’d hate to see how you all treat people you don’t like!”

“But I’m bored already!” Robin whined.

“I don’t care,” Petyr turned to him, frustrated, “you can be patient for half an hour.”

“Fine!” Robin huffed, and budged Arya to move over, “don’t hog all the snacks!”

“Take Rickon’s,” Arya shoved Robin back.

“Hey!” Rickon covered his hoard protectively, and Bran silently followed suit.

“Now any games you pull out, you mute, got it.” Petyr reminded them. Jon waved him off, to let him know he was good to go ahead.

“Sansa, come here.” Petyr held his hand out for her.

“Huh?” Sansa heard Petyr calling for her from downstairs, she came out of her uncles room and held the railing confused as she saw everyone looking up at her expectedly. She had been laying on her uncle’s queen size bed texting Margaery about the new girl in school, so she had been completely unaware of what Petyr was planning until she heard the music start.

“Unless you’d prefer I teach one of your brothers to dance with you?” Petyr asked smugly, and he laughed when Sansa rushed down the stairs tossing her phone on the bed as she ran down to join him excitedly. The living room looked ten times bigger with all the furniture pushed all the way back, to make more room for their new dancefloor. 

The music started off slow, some classical piece she didn’t know the name of, Sansa nervously placed her hands on Petyr’s shoulder, and Sansa’s breath hitched when he took her right in his left and the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer to him.

They took a few turns around the room, they started off slow as they got a feel of how they were together. The songs changed a couple times, Sansa loved to waltz and she was happy that was the dance he chose. 

“What is it with girls and dancing?” Robb offhandedly remarked.

Petyr answered him when Robb was back within his eyesight, seeing him over Sansa’s shoulder, “just you wait.”

“The hell does that mean?” Robb cringed at his uncle’s cryptic reply, nudging Jon confusedly. Jon looked up and just shrugged, he didn’t get it either.

Sansa and Petyr took another turn around the room, “you’d both better start learning, because I don’t care who you are; when the right partner comes along I swear to you, they’ll want to dance with you.” Petyr smiled down at Sansa when his back was turned to their audience. He only smiled for her.

Arya poked out her tongue disgusted at the thought, “yuck!”

Petyr laughter was good-humouredly, the ignorance of youth. “You say that now, but even you won’t be able to resist when the right person pops into your life.” Petyr spoke kinder than his thoughts were. He gave Sansa’s hand a gentle squeeze, the one entwined with his, causing her to blush and hide her face in his chest.

“Gross!” Arya scrunched up her face at the horrifying thought. 

“Feeling confident?” Petyr asked after a few more turns around the living room. Sansa could see his eyes so clearly this close, he looked so happy, she was smiling too, she had been since the first time he spun her around.

“Yes.” She sounded out of breath, but there was nothing in the word that made her want to stop. Sansa let out a squeal when Petyr dipped her.

The tempo for next song was a little faster, not by much. Petyr’s hand slipped down, and cupped her bum making her gasp out shocked at his brazen move, but he was just pulling her closer as she got back on her feet after her second dip, they moved faster to match the pace of the music. The move was so quick and done in such a way that none of her siblings ever noticed the inappropriate touching.

Petyr’s hips swayed more, but Sansa easily match him move for move. She had never had a better dance partner, never been so in sync with anyone before. Petyr was so much more confident than all her classmates, they were all clumsy and stepped on her feet all the time. 

Sansa was laughing as she closed her eyes, she had never trusted another dance partner, so she had never tried to attempt something so daring like this before, but she was so confident within Petyr's arms and trusted him not to let her fall, they never faltered or missed a step.

When Sansa opened her eyes again Petyr laughed with her, and their waltz turned into a strange mix of sway and waltz, a dance only they knew the steps to when the song changed again. Petyr rested his cheek against hers and he tightened his hold around her, so Sansa wrapped both her arms around his neck even as they moved faster to match the beat of the upbeat song. 

Petyr’s night was a disappointment. Another pointless date, another waste of his time. He’d been set up on another blind date again. She was boring, bland and not even a real redhead like he was promised. He made swirls and patterns in the Ragù while he ignored the brunette prattling on about benefits of going vegan, and he had noticed her brown roots growing in the moment she sat across from him.

He hated keeping up appearances just for the sake of keeping up appearances, but he’d do anything to throw off any suspicions about himself. 

The last thing Petyr needed right now was questions from people (namely Cat) as to why he was still single. It wasn’t any of their business as to the reason why he was, but he went on the occasional date, or setup (like this one was) in order to keep his secret safe. 

He was even going to mention this date to Sansa in passing to gage her reaction, but in the end he didn’t think it was worth the hassle. Just like this woman. And after how things turned out, he was glad he didn’t. 

Petyr kicked off his shoes the moment he got home, he loosened his tie, and pulled off his coat walking through his darkened home, he undressed and settled comfortably upon his bed. 

The day his birthday had rolled around he had nothing planned, just how he wanted it. There was no party, no dinner, and no invites for anyone. Petyr had the day off and he used it as a mini vacation away from life and work. His birthday landed on a workday, not that he minded but he did mind that someone had just called for his elevator, disrupting his peace. He got up from his comfy place on the couch and stomped over to the lift daring the intruder to try anything. 

_“Hii,”_ Sansa waved. She was alone and smiling when the elevator doors opened. She was still in her school uniform, her backpack slung over one shoulder and she was holding out a gift for him.

“Sansa?” All the ire left him, “this is a nice surprise, please come in.” Petyr stepped back to give her room. She cleared the lift, allowing the doors to close but she remained in the entranceway.

She must have caught the bus to see him, he didn’t think there was a car waiting downstairs for her, her _siblings_ got too restless if they ever had to wait for any long lengths of time, so they would’ve clearly come on up with her if that had been the case.

Sansa was shuffling her feet awkwardly, and looking rather sweet. “Happy birthday, un-uncle Petyr.” She stuttered on the title uncle, her cheeks were red with embarrassment and she held the gift out to him again, awkwardly.

Petyr smiled at her indulgently, and warmly, he took the gift that was wrapped meticulously and professionally. She clearly had help wrapping it, or it was wrapped and paid for instore. He was excited though, to see what his girl had picked out for him, he could tell from her behaviour she had chosen the thing, she seemed anxious to see him open it.

“Thank you, Sansa.” He leant down and went to peck a kiss to her cheek as per-usual.

Sansa tried to anticipate his move, but she moved her face to the side - so instead of getting her cheek, his lips accidently captured hers. It was brief, barely a peck at all, but it was enough to make Sansa go even more bright red.

Sansa fled quickly, and ran for the lift, she pressed for the button repeatedly to take her down before Petyr had a chance to figure out why she was fleeing, but as the escalator doors closed he licked his lips tasting traces of cherries, and chuckled. “Interesting...” 

As Petyr settled more comfortably in bed, he was down to just his boxers, his hand travelled his chest, avoiding his scar, hovering over a nipple before settling near his sternum. His birthday present was there on his bedside table, it was a digital photo frame. Including pictures of himself and all of the Stark brood together throughout the years, but Petyr had gone and deleted any photos that didn’t have Sansa in them. His phone was flashing, and he picked it up to see he had missed a call from Sansa while he had been on that sorry excuse of a date. 

“ _Hey Petyr... sorry I missed you. You’re not on a date are you? Hahaha”_ Sansa laughed awkwardly for a moment. _“You’re not. Are you? No! You’re probably still working hard, I’m just talking silly...”_ She paused before asking _“I was just wondering if you could help me with my homework when you have a chance. I’ll try you again later then, bye.”_

He palmed his erection through the material of his shorts, groaning, he reached down in his boxers to cup himself. He had been hard since the moment he got home, and he reached in to give his cock a much needed squeeze. This wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted _her_ , he had for some time now and he accidently pressed the call button. 

He was so close to getting what he wanted now, he was so close he could almost reach out and take it (her). But Sansa wasn’t quite ready yet. It was still too soon. A crush was simple, and so very easy to get over. No, he had to wait, and see if her feelings would develop further. He _needed_ to know, and he could be patient. 

His hand sped up slightly, pumping. This had become routine it felt almost boring in comparison to what he knew was so close within his reach, but it was a necessity for him to function properly. 

His hand pumped faster now as he imagined a smaller more delicate hand reaching down to help him. 

Petyr grunted his pleasure as he sped up and pictured the regular scenario that would get him off quickest. 

This was a fairly new development, very recent in fact. He became aware of his growing feelings in the past months, he had suspected his feelings changing towards Sansa when she had first started pulling away from him. Sansa was growing up, getting her periods, but that wasn’t what caused his feelings to change towards her. Never mind that she was his daughter, no one believed him, not even his lawyers at first. It didn't bother him. Not. One. Bit. 

It happened gradually, over time though. Petyr couldn’t pinpoint a specific time when the faceless woman he’d fantasize about as he’d get himself off begun developing an actual face to them, it just coincidentally happened around the same time Sansa’s body started developing. And that is the story he was sticking to. 

Over the years Petyr rarely dated, he never had a serious relationship, and the number of women he had been to bed with was relatively small and could be counted on one hand. Petyr didn’t know he was waiting for her until it happened.

The first time he came and said Sansa’s name aloud into the darkened room; it felt natural, it didn’t freak him out or scare him. In a strange way it all made sense, everything clicked into place. His world made sense, and he felt hopeful. Hopeful for the first time in years. 

It was the last term of school for the year, Sansa only had a few weeks left so it wouldn’t be long before she would be a high schooler. She was struggling with her math homework again, but not enough to warrant a phone call to Petyr.

It was just an excuse, she just wanted to hear his voice, she wasn’t checking in on him or anything like that, she didn’t own him. She wasn’t jealous of all the other people he hung out with. But when he didn’t pick up his phone she got concerned. He was never too busy for her, even when he was stuck in the office late.

Sansa never left him voice messages, he always picked up every time she called. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

Sansa wanted to call him again, but she didn’t want to seem overbearing. The moment her phone vibrated in her hands, she saw the caller I.D, she answered right away, “Petyr, why didn’t you answer before?”

He sounded like he was in great pain, “Petyr?”

There was no reply, just groans.

“Oh my god, you’re hurt! What’s wrong?” Sansa heard more groaning, her worry increasing. Her mind was going a million miles an hour. He must’ve been in a car crash, he needs to go to the hospital, he must be all alone bleeding out in the middle of the road. She needed to go to him now!

Sansa needed to inform her parents, she needed them to drive her there. Petyr still wasn’t answering her, all she could hear were more pained grunts. _Don’t cry now, he needs you._ “Don’t worry, I’m coming for you Uncle Petyr,” tears gathered in her eyes as she feared the worst.

Petyr’s moan was loud, the loudest one yet, and Sansa was clutching her phone to her ear as she rushed to her feet, preparing to find her parents. “Petyr, I’m getting my parents, stay with me okay.” 

It finally registered in his brain that Petyr was hearing Sansa speak, not imagining it. His right hand was covered in his spunk, his phone clutched close in his left, Petyr finally understood Sansa’s plight.

“No, _aaah_ _,_ don’t do that Sansa,” Petyr sounded gravelly. “I’m sorry, love. I just... stumbled on the stairs, I didn’t mean to worry you.” He had trouble trying to come up with a decent excuse Sansa would believe, his mind was still foggy from his orgasm. 

The immediate fear gripping Sansa’s chest eased, she walked back to her bed and caught a glimpse of her watery smile in the mirror on her dresser. Petyr had called her _‘love’_ “So...” Sansa cleared her dry throat, “no hospital?”

“No hospital,” Petyr repeated after her, she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Where is it?” Sansa asked.

“Where’s what?” Petyr also asked.

“Where are you hurt,” Sansa sounded suspicious.

“Oh! Thighs are tender,” Petyr realised, and tried covering up his faux pas quickly. “And ankle. Ow. Ow.” He faked pain.

“Which one?” Sansa asked.

“Right,” Petyr smirked. She was on to him, he could hear it.

“I still think we should come over and check on you,” Sansa added.

“I’ll be fine in a day or so,” Petyr murmured, grabbing a few tissues from his bedside to wipe his sticky hands. He was going to need to shower before going to sleep later, clean himself up first. “But right now I want to hear all about how your project with the new girl is going.”

“Who told you about the helicopter!” Sansa was shocked he already knew. Her and Dany had to build something that would spin and fly for more than five seconds and if it was successful it would be a third of their grade - before she had a chance to bring it up herself.

“I have my sources,” Petyr replied smugly. “What’s she like?”

“Who, Dany?”

“Yeah.”

“I like her.”

That didn’t tell him anything, “On a scale from Jeyne to Margaery, how much?”

“More than Jenye, not as much as Margaery.” Sansa talked to Petyr, telling him everything about Dany, all about their project and all the other stuff he had missed in the last week well into the night, only getting off the phone when Ned poked his head in hours later when it was time for lights out. 


	11. Sansa aged: 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: INCEST. Adult lusting for a minor. Minor lusting for an adult.

Sansa tagged along with her mother for her hairdressing appointment, she’d much rather spend the day with her mum at the shops than join her dad and her siblings in the backyard for whatever dirty task they had in mind out there. The last time she was included in their antics she chipped a nail and got a hole in her favourite leggings. While she waited, Catelyn treated Sansa to getting her nails painted, a special once off she only got away with because of the school holidays.

After lunch the two went clothes shopping, Sansa was in need of some new clothes after another grow spurt anyway. They were in their element, and having a blast, but Sansa kept stopping every once in a while to admire her new nails as they browsed the aisles. It was the first time in a long time they were able to take their time browsing because they didn’t have any of the annoying whining tagalongs to complain the whole time and make them rush to leave. 

“Mum look at this, I found the perfect dress!”

Catelyn turned and frowned, shaking her head slowly, “I don’t think so.”

Sansa laughed, “for you, try it on.”

Catelyn examined it in a new light, it was more to her own taste, and she could admit to herself her daughter had a keen eye for style. “Alright. But try these on while I do.”

She had her own armful of outfits for Sansa to try on, she grabbed them and hastily ran off towards the changerooms. Her daughter’s enthusiasm was rubbing off, and Catelyn had fun trying on different things alongside her.

“How’s the skirt?” Catlyn raised her voice just enough for Sansa to hear in the next changeroom beside hers.

“Too baggy.” Sansa loved the dark style but hated that it wasn’t a perfect fit, she wanted to show off her figure not hide it.

“Let me see.”

Sansa stepped out at her mother's request and did a little turn for her to see the full effect. Catelyn gave her a critical eye, “You’ll grow into it..”

“Mum!” Sansa was outraged, “I’m growing taller, not sideways!” She wasn’t fat, and she hoped she never would be.

Catelyn relented and picked out the same skirt just in a smaller size for her. “Thanks mum!” Sansa kissed her cheek and rushed off to make sure it was the right fit. 

Catelyn was in the thirteenth dress of the day, or was it one hundred and six? She was examining the tight fit, and the colour when Sansa came up behind her, “Yesss! You have to buy it.” Sansa loved it on her mum, the shade, the style, all of it.

“You don’t think it’s too short?” Catelyn usually preferred a more professional look, this dress though came up just above the knees, and showed a lot more cleavage than Catelyn was comfortable with.

“Leave it!” Sansa snapped, and swatted at her mum’s fussing hands, “It’s perfect, you should buy it!”

“You’re sure?” Catelyn still wasn’t quite convinced and gave herself another critical look in the floor-length mirror again, turning this way and that, to see it from every possible angle.

“You look beautiful,” Sansa tried convincing her again.

“You’re not just saying that?” Catelyn smiled at the compliment.

“No.” Sansa sighed.

“You sure?” Catelyn still went on.

“Yes.” Sansa rolled her eyes and sighed, she was getting rather frustrated with her mums antics now. “Treat yourself.” Sansa pushed the trolley away, and headed away for the shoes.

That clinched it, she was getting the dress. Catelyn rushed over for her bag and her own clothes left on the bench in the changeroom and rushed to catch up to her daughter, “Wait up!” 

By the time they made it back to the car, both mother and daughter had brand new outfits, Sansa’s pile was much larger - having bought a few more extra outfits she may or may not have begged her mum to add to the cart regardless of whether they were essential or not. 

As the minivan pulled up into the driveway Sansa gasped when she recognised her uncles car sitting in the driveway beside her dads four-wheel drive, she was surprised no one had told her he was coming for a visit, or that he was back from another one of his holidays. Catelyn and Sansa came inside with their hands full of shopping bags and everyone were chatting excitedly from the living room.

“Uncle Benjen!” Sansa shouted

“Sansa”

She dropped all of her bags when he rushed over and picked her up off her feet, causing her to squeal excitedly and he spun her around just like he used to do when she was little. “Don’t you ladies both look beautiful.” Benjen gushed, noticing the effort they put in, making Sansa beam with pride.

Ned also noticed his wife’s new dress and was openly admiring her brand new look, and showing her just how much he loved it and found it sexy, much to the disgust of the rest of the kids.

“How long have you been here?” Sansa asked her uncle once she was back on her feet.

“All day,” Benjen smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately, causing Sansa to quickly swat his hands away so she could fix her hair. “I’ve just been showing off all the photos from my latest trip.”

Sansa smiled back, even though she was hurt her dad didn’t say anything about his visit before she left to go out with her mum. She suppressed a gasp, not letting anyone know her inner turmoil, she was shocked as she just figured out now what the trip to the mall really was, a bribe, everyone had wanted her out of the house. Her own family. “So where’d you go?”

“Darwin, it was very hot and very boring,” Benjen laughed. He was always off backpacking and roughing it everywhere he went.

“Really.” Sansa didn’t find it funny, far from it, but she still smiled all the same, “Can I see them?”

All her siblings had been spread out in the lounge room for the slideshow, but they were packing up and beginning to head out to the backyard, “we’re about to make up the tent, maybe later okay.” Benjen rushed to follow after them.

Sansa’s smile dropped, “okay.” She stood there and watched as even her dad headed outside with all the boys, her heart fluttered hopefully when he saw her, surely he’d ask her to join them now.

Ned gave her a smile. “Arya, you coming?”

“Yeah, wait up!” Arya shouted back, her arms full of drinks for the lot of them.

Sansa deflated, all her hopes crushed as she begrudgingly picked up her bags and headed up to her room instead. 

After a shower, two clothes changes and an hour spent gazing out her bedroom window watching the lot of them working out how and where to put the tent up, Sansa finally came downstairs. Her mum was in the kitchen already preparing dinner, fixing some of the salads to go along with the barbeque, Sansa came in and started wordlessly helping. “Did you know uncle Benjen was coming?”

“Of course,” Catelyn replied, handing over the cucumbers and tomatoes for Sansa to cut up.

Sansa deflated even more, and hunched her shoulders. The window was right in front of them, so they had the perfect view of the rest of them all working outside, they could hear them laughing and having a good old time while the two of them chopped and prepped the food in the deathly silence of the house. “What are they doing?” Sansa asked, she gave them all envious looks every now and again, wishing she’d been invited out there to join them.

“Setting up the tent so they can camp out there.” Catelyn poured the copped veggies into a large bowl.

“Camping, Benjen’s staying?” The hits just kept on coming.

“Yeah” Catelyn kept on like she was unaware of how painful this all was for her, “You wouldn’t like it.”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Sansa mumbled.

Catelyn smiled sadly at her eldest daughter, “the last time I went camping with your father I chipped two nails and had a sore back for weeks from laying on dirt.”

Sansa just nodded and focused on not slicing off any of her fingers. Catelyn watched her daughter, she wasn’t usually so silent after such a successful shopping trip, she clicked her tongue, “Why don't you go on and join them, hm, I can finish up here,” she encouraged her daughter hopefully.

“No, this is fine,” Sansa made every cut as even as possible, hiding her pain the best she knew how. She didn’t want to cry or complain to her mum, she didn’t want her to interfere even more. But still... Nothing hurt quite like being rejected and excluded from family activities, knowing her dad actively planned ahead of time to have her out of the house for the day. 

They all ate outside at the table setup out on the patio, Sansa was shuffling her food around her plate not really hungry. She wasn’t in the mood for chatter either, and didn’t talk much, there wasn’t much to say anyway. But she did see her mum give her dad a nudge and a pointed look, Sansa’s eye twitched in irritation.

Ned nodded at his wife, and sat forward. Sansa braced herself and she started stabbing at her food angrily, she just knew her mum couldn’t resist interfering, and this was the obvious result. “Sansa, you want to sleep out in the tent with us tonight?”

Arya dropped her cutlery and immediately began complaining but Sansa just drowned it out. She already knew Arya’s complaints by heart now: ‘she’d just complain the whole time, and blah blah blah.’ But above all, she couldn’t believe her mum would embarrass her like this, the last thing she wanted; a pity ask from dad. Surely she knew that was the last thing anyone wanted, she wanted her dad to ask because he genuinely wanted her there, because he actually wanted to spend time with her, not to be an afterthought.

“No.” Sansa answered her dad but glared at her mum, “can I be excused?”

Catelyn looked reluctant but she granted Sansa her wish. Sansa took her dishes inside and slammed them down in the sink, she pulled out a bag of marshmallows from the cabinet and rushed upstairs to be alone, swiping angrily at the tears that escaped. 

Not long after dinner Ned was knocking at her bedroom door, “Sansa, mind if I come in?” He came in anyway when he didn’t hear any reply and saw Sansa sitting on her bed munching on some marshmallows. “Those are meant for the smores tonight,” he frowned at her disapprovingly.

Sansa stopped chewing and spat out what remained in her mouth in her bin and threw the rest of the bag at her dads feet, “fine.” She grabbed one of her pillows, hugging it protectively and glared at her bed, refusing to look at her dad in the eye.

“Everything alright?” Ned asked and sat on the end of her bed.

“Yes,” Sansa snapped.

“You know you can join us right?”

Sansa finally looked at him, and huffed. “Uh-huh.” More pity, more like. This was even worse than dinner, she wanted to ask what mum had said to him, but remained silently fuming.

“So... I heard you went shopping with mum today, that’s nice, you liked it right?”

Sansa frowned, “Uh-huh.”

“Your hair looks pretty.”

“Mum got her hair done.” Sansa picked at the blue glitter on her nails, hoping he’d notice.

“Oh.” Ned scratched his head confused. “Well, you look very nice.”

“Thanks dad.” Sansa was defeated, she wanted him to stay and get to really know her, they never talked, but now she wanted him to leave even more.

“Well..” He pointed at the marshmallows. Sansa knew he wanted to leave and join the fun still going on outside, that could be heard through the open window.

“Yeah,” Sansa replied to what he couldn’t articulate. He cupped her shoulder affectionately, but Sansa wasn’t in the mood and shrugged him off so he’d leave sooner, when he shut her door more tears silently fell. 

Four days later and that damned tent was still up in their backyard, glaring and taunting down at Sansa from her window. Benjen only stayed for the first night, but told them he’d come collect his tent in about a week, leaving it behind for them to enjoy in the meantime. Jon and Robb were the first to get over the novelty of camping and went back to their proper beds after the second night, but Arya, Bran and Rickon were still loving it. They were too young not to supervised so their dad was still out there night after night. 

It took Sansa five days to muster up her courage, she finally approached her dad when he was alone, “Can I camp out with you tonight?” Sansa felt unusually nervous, and crossed her fingers behind her back, extra hopeful.

Ned groaned and rubbed phantom pains in his back, “not tonight, Sansa, I seriously need to sleep on a real bed.”

“Oh. Okay.” Sansa’s eyes were downcast, and she quickly walked away before anyone could see how much his rejection had hurt her. Catelyn came out from her office to see Sansa running away and shook her head disapprovingly at Ned. 

***

It was Petyr’s day off, he was stuck in his home office catching up on paperwork with nothing better to do. His glasses were slipping down his nose, and he bumped his knee painfully when his phone begun going off. “Ow. Fuck!”

He recognised the ringtone, and smiled as he answered, “hello, sweetling, what a lovely surprise.”

There was a long pause before she answered, and when she spoke he could barely hear her, “hey.”

“What’s wrong?” Petyr frowned, concerned.

“Nothing.” Sansa sniffled. “What are you doing?” She didn’t want to talk about herself just yet.

“Paperwork,” Petyr replied honestly, “monthly check-ins, making sure people aren’t cheating me, and making sure all the payments add up correctly.”

“Found any cheaters yet?” Sansa was sounding more herself.

“None so far,” Petyr smiled, but it felt more like a wince, he was still waiting for her to open up about what was bothering her.

“What are your thoughts on camping?” Sansa asked out of nowhere. What a strange question.

“Ugh,” Petyr groaned at the thought, “it’s abysmal. The ground is hard, there’s bugs and dirt everywhere, and there’s no wifi, why?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go camping with me and some of my friends. Please?” Sansa sounded upset again, and on the verge of holding back tears.

“I’d love to.” Petyr sounded enthusiastic again, he didn’t even hesitate to answer either, “where and when?”

Sansa suddenly burst into tears, unable to contain herself any longer. “Sansa?” Petyr clutched his phone tighter, worriedly.

“Why doesn’t my dad want to spend any time with me?” She cried loudly.

Petyr suppressed a groan, stupid fucking Ned. “I’m sure he does, he’s probably just busy right now.” He tried sounding reasonable, it wasn’t her fault after all.

“He doesn’t. Dad camped out there with _Arya_ every single night so far, but when _I_ asked him his back was conveniently too sore. Yeah right!” Sansa was working herself up, getting even more emotional and choking on tears.

Petyr didn’t have an answer for that, he didn’t have the full story so he was at a loss as to how to comfort her. But remaining quiet wasn’t good either, Sansa’s crying worsened, it was horrible because he couldn’t be there to wrap his arms around her - he could only sit there and listen to her pain.

“Why does my dad hate me?”

That truly broke his heart to hear her say that, Petyr spoke around the lump forming in his throat, “Your father loves you, Sansa.”

“No, he doesn’t! He won’t spend any time with me, and he refuses to talk to me!” Sansa was practically shouting now.

“There’s nothing in the world he wants more.”

“Not true!” She shouted.

“Believe me, Sansa, your father loves you more than anything else in the world.” Petyr spoke adamantly.

It worked, he finally got through to her. Sansa stopped shouting, she heard every word he said but she didn’t quite believe him. She sniffled and sounded meek, “then why doesn’t he want to spend any time with me?”

“He does, more than anything baby” Petyr sounded just as affected as her. 

They were both breathing heavily like they had just run a marathon, an emotional marathon. 

“How’s tomorrow for you?” Sansa sounded worried, clearing her throat and wiping her eyes.

It took Petyr a while to remember she had rung him about going camping in the first place, his heart was still racing at the emotional gut punches they’d just exchanged. “Tomorrow’s perfect,” Petyr still sounded hoarse.

Sansa had been worriedly biting her nails waiting for his answer, not all of her friends could make it under such short notice, but she’d willingly cancel the whole thing if he couldn’t be there. She sighed a big sigh of relief and felt her eyes welling up again, “thank you.”

Petyr marked it in his planner, and began cancelling meetings and appointments, the office could do without him for another day, this was more important. 

As Petyr pulled into the Stark’s driveway he saw the blinds in the front window move back, he chuckled as he got out of the car, Sansa had been watching out for his arrival. He heard her footsteps on the pavement as he retrieved all the camping gear he’d hired, mainly just the stupid sleeping bag from the boot of his car. He had just shut the boot when Sansa embraced him, “You’re early”

“Yes, I was excited about all this tent business.” Petyr went for joking but came off more condescending, he instantly regretted it when Sansa pouted at him and stormed off. As he stepped in the open doorway, Petyr did the customary greetings to the whole herd minus one asshole, Ned.

“Thanks for doing this,” Catelyn ever the front of politeness as usual, and still acting like spending time with Sansa was an inconvenience for him. Petyr was quick to wave her off, after all these years he was still being treated like a burden. Just like when he was a member of the Tully family, but not really family. It was becoming so mundane now, but it still made his eye twitch in annoyance. 

He found Sansa getting a soda out of the fridge, giving Petyr a chance to see her new outfit. Her short summer white dress, with matching ballet shoes and cardigan. His eyes were devouring the meal she was providing. His eyes suddenly widened, were those thigh high socks? Gods, he hoped so. Petyr suppressed a groan, biting his lip. “Sansa, your outfit...”

Sansa turned to him and glared, “what about it?” Her new clothes were still a sore spot for her, after how that day had ended up.

“You look gorgeous,” Petyr took her hand and made her twirl for him, just like the time when they had danced in his living room.

Sansa was beaming with joy by the time she was facing him again, he picked up her hands ignoring the can she was holding and brought them up to his eyelevel, noticing her nails. “The blue, it’s perfect. When did you get these done?”

Sansa was blushing and laughing, she couldn’t believe he had noticed all her new changes. She hoped she looked like a woman, like someone he'd be proud to date. She suddenly blushed embarrassedly at the thought.

They walked off as she told him all about her latest shopping spree, as she did her best to ignore the flutter in her chest when she realised Petyr never released her hand. They headed off towards the den as they waited for her friends to arrive. 

Margaery and Jeyne both showed up after lunch, and so they all headed outside, Petyr following at the rear. “I wanted you to meet Dany but she couldn’t make it, neither could Mel.” Sansa frowned.

“Next time, sweetling,” Petyr was curious about all of Sansa’s friends but he was grateful there wouldn’t be a higher number of giggling teens in such an confined space. But now it was off to see the infamous tent.

He stepped out into the yard and wasn’t impressed in the slightest. The girls were already inside examining the damned thing but Petyr just winced at the putrid canvas smell. Sansa was already picking out her spot to sleep, and Petyr closed his eyes like he was in real pain when he saw the ground was all exposed, they were going to be sleeping on the lawn. He did not want to be covered in rashes in the morning, and mentally tried bracing himself for a long night ahead.

“Ah! We’ve got windows, and we can stargaze!” Margaery removed the Velcro tarp to reveal the mesh windows, which uselessly was meant to keep the bugs out. If they really wanted to prevent all the bugs from coming in there would’ve been protective flooring as well.

Petyr suddenly felt really old as the girls rushed in and out and around the whole thing, he just couldn’t get excited by a smelly ugly old tent. 

They had chosen to eat their dinner outside, keeping with the theme of camping and they had battery operated lanterns setup all around them for atmosphere. Ever since Ned had arrived home from work he was grumbling and acting miserably, his back was still bothering him and he glared at the girls and Baelish out the backdoor, and out every window he passed, every chance he got he was watching them, and had been doing it all night.

They had refused to eat dinner inside with the rest of them and they had also refused his offers of a barbeque cookout, and not even the promise of gaming with Arya later could get Ned out of his funk.

“Look at him, lapping up the attention,” Ned snapped as he dried the dishes Catelyn was cleaning. Baelish had said something that had all the girls laughing again like a bunch of don't-know-what's.

Catelyn just rolled her eyes at her husband's ignorance.

“Once more, I dare you.” Ned said to no one in particular, he kept glaring out the window. “Stupid.” He muttered again.

She dropped the dishes back in the sink, exacerbated, “what are you doing, Ned?”

He turned back to his wife confused, “what do you mean? Look at him out there.” He went on again.

“Yes, I can see them, but I’m asking what you’re doing.” Catelyn wouldn’t let him speak, “You can’t really jealous, so what’s this all really about?”

“Baelish, he-” Ned pointed to the window.

“Don’t ruin this for Sansa.” Catelyn stopped him, and glared at her husband. “You had your chance but you blew it big time, and now you want to but in when she’s finally having fun, why don’t you just leave them be and stop your whining.” Catelyn walked off, fed up with his antics, “and while you’re at it; would you book that doctors appointment first thing and stop complaining about your back. Geez.” She left Ned there significantly chastised, and to finish cleaning up in the kitchen all by himself. 

Ned was just about finishing up when Sansa poked her head in the door, “dad could we get the blowup mattresses out of the den?”

“Sorry, no can do, sweetie.” Ned looked happy to see her but he shot her request down fast.

Sansa scrunched her nose up disgusted at her dad, he was acting really strange. He never called her by any nicknames, not once in all her life and it sounded just wrong coming from him. “Why not?”

“They’d burst in the lawn.” Ned’s smile dropped when Sansa slammed the door ending their conversation without so much as a ‘goodnight’ or anything. 

“Well?” Petyr asked Sansa hopefully as she moved the flap aside to come back into the tent. She just shook her head, crushing his hopes for any possibility for a decent nights rest now.

“Looks like we’re roughing it the old fashioned way” Margaery laughed.

“How is that so exciting?” Jeyne asked. Petyr’s thoughts exactly, it wasn’t exciting.

Margaery just laughed it off. “How about we cook some marshmallows?” She asked Sansa instead, Jeyne nodding in agreement.

“No, I hate marshmallows,” Sansa suddenly looked angry.

“I brought junk food,” Petyr butted in, and pulled out some crisps and chocolate for all of them. The girls squealed and grabbed what they could. 

Petyr had unrolled his sleeping bag and had refused to get changed into any pajamas, he was keeping his jeans and jumper on, and even his shoes. There was no way he was taking any chances with the grass.

Margaery had gone into the house and used the bathroom to change, Jeyne was using Sansa’s room while Sansa was in the front part of the tent. Only a single piece of canvas and the zipper separated them while she got undressed. He laid down on his sleeping bag and crossed his arms behind his head staring at nothing as he tried not to think about her naked.

“Uncle Petyr?”

He hadn’t be called that in a while. All the air left his body when Sansa stood there in a soft pink nightie, and still wearing those long socks, what he still hoped were long socks.

“What’s the matter?” Petyr cleared his dry throat.

Sansa looked nervous, and she had just begun to speak when strange noises echoed out. She jumped frightened and when something tapped at the tent and got louder.. Arya and Bran cracked up laughing when Sansa let out a scream.

“Hey! Piss off! Leave us alone!” Sansa ran off and chased them back into the house.

Sansa’s friends came back in before Sansa, they instantly started chatting but Petyr was waiting for Sansa to come back still. He suspected she was feeling a little embarrassed but she was all smiles as she curled up into her own sleeping bag soon after. 

“Batting was the best part,” Margaery was blushing but it was getting darker and later, so they could only really see her outline now.

“No, standing at the back away from the ball was better,” Jeyne laughed. They were discussing the week before holidays when they didn’t have many lessons, but they were taught baseball.

“No, batting. When Mr. Jaime put his arms around me, and had to move me into the correct position...” Margaery gushed, and the girls just laughed.

“You know there’s no chance don’t you,” Jeyne just had to ruin Margaery’s fun, and fantasy.

“Hey - that’s better than your dumb crush on Theon!” Margaery snapped.

“It’s not dumb, you’re dumb!”

Sansa just laughed at her friends arguing, she snuggled into her sleeping bag and turned over, she was starting to get tired, then turned over again. Sansa was beginning to get frustrated and upset, every way she turned she couldn’t get comfortable.

Petyr’s hand reached for hers under the covers. “Everything alright?” He whispered.

“No.” She whispered back. “I’m cold, I’m itchy and I’m really tired.”

“Come here,” Petyr tugged on her hand, so she could snuggle closer to his side. “Told you camping sucked,” Petyr laughed, making her laugh too.

“You think they’d hate us if we snuck back inside when they fall asleep?” Sansa looked back over at her friends who were now talking about the moon.

“I’m game if you are,” Petyr agreed. 

Sansa must have fallen asleep at some point because she felt groggy like she had awoken from a short nap when she finally realised something was poking at her side. She rubbed her eyes and felt a terrible shiver down her spin. Something tickled her arm. Then again. Sansa suppressed a scream when she swatted a bug away.

Petyr put a finger to her mouth, and pointed at the wall beside them, it shone somehow, Sansa could see the entire tent and there, a massive spider was making its way up to the ceiling.

That did it, Sansa kicked at her sleeping bag until it released her from its prison and rushed to get away, Petyr followed suit and together they rushed back into the house leaving their sleeping gear behind them. 

The house was dark, but not the kitchen, Catelyn had purposely left the light on in the there in case of any emergency restroom breaks in the night. They headed into the den and found some of the mattresses already made up.

Petyr finally pulled off his boots and socks, and stripped himself of his jumper and jeans until he was down to just his boxer briefs. Sansa was shivering badly her teeth were chattering, so she crawled in with Petyr for extra warmth. Petyr let out a contented sigh as he covered them with the quilt.

“Sorry I made you do this,” Sansa sounded sheepish. She regretted the whole thing, it was truly horrible and she just couldn’t understand why her brothers, her dad and Arya loved it all so much.

“Don’t be, I liked it funnily enough,” Petyr turned his head to look at her, “but promise me next time we go camping it’s at a four or five star hotel.”

Sansa laughed, “deal.” Sansa moved over onto her side, and closed her eyes already feeling more relaxed.

Petyr shuffled around, and laid flush against her, a hand settled on her thigh causing her breaths to quicken. “You didn’t touch the grass did you?” His voice was low and gruff, causing a more pleasant shiver down her back.

“No,” Sansa hoped she didn’t sound as nervous as she felt, and she was grateful she wouldn't be covered in rashes come morning too. 

“Good.” he sounded like sin.

Sansa bit her lip and closed her eyes, it was the only thing that stopped her from moaning. 

Petyr licked his lips and blissfully closed his eyes as he felt that they really were thigh highs. “Is this alright?” Petyr asked as his hand caressed her thigh, slowly moving higher.

“Mmhmm.” Sansa wriggled her bum to get even closer to him, so he pressed into her and hoped she couldn’t feel his growing erection yet.

The light switched on and suddenly blinded them, “so this is where you two are, didn’t you hear us screaming?” Margaery and Jeyne came in, switching the light off again. There was only one other mattress but they had no problems sharing it, and both settled in. Sansa and Petyr just shook their heads. “There was a big ugly-ass spider. Scared the crap out of us!”

“Was there? Didn’t notice,” Petyr smirked.

“Ha. Ha. That’s why you’re still outside,” Margaery replied unamused.

“That was enough excitement for one night, let's just get some sleep,” Jeyne yawned.

Petyr wrapped Sansa in his arms, her hands immediately reached for him, snuggling into him. “Goodnight, sweetling,” Petyr daringly placed a kiss just behind her ear, and held it there slightly longer than was considered friendly. He heard the sweet sigh pass her lips and felt her body shudder, all positive signs so far. He was smiling, she didn’t push him away, and it stayed there even as he fell asleep.

Sansa was wide awake, her thighs felt damp and sticky, she was worried her period had come on early, it wasn’t due for another week or so. She reached down into her knickers and shuddered when her fingers grazed against something sensitive. She examined her fingers and calmed down when they weren't stained red.

She settled back down again but she still felt all tingly, but she also didn’t want to get up. She wanted to stay wrapped in Petyr’s arms all night, she wanted to wake up with her head on his chest like all those romance novels and films.

She tried rubbing her thighs together to try and ease the terrible ache she still felt, but it only made it worse. She pressed her fingers against her knickers again, and pressed harshly against herself to get her body to stop. When that didn’t help she eventually rolled over, and came face to face with Petyr’s sleeping face. That stopped her. She just looked, and waited and listened to him sleeping. 

She placed an arm against his chest and waited to see if that would wake him up, when it didn't she focused more on each one of his slow breaths, and tried to mimic them. His arms tightened around her, holding her close to him in his sleep. Sansa smiled to herself, she felt truly happy being surrounded by him, to be held, and being close enough to him to breathe in his musky cologne.

Her body soon settled, weighing down with on coming sleep, and she snuggled up even more to him, and before she lost her nerve she daringly laid her head against his chest. She feared she’d woken him again but when Petyr didn’t stir at all she sighed and closed her eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments welcomed


End file.
